The Pros and Cons
by ultrafemininity
Summary: AU: Olivia Pope is a marriage counselor from Manhattan, Fitzgerald Grant is an unhappily married former lawyer from Santa Barbara. Olivia takes on Mellie and Fitz as her new clients with the hope of saving their marriage, but winds up falling for him in the midst of their sessions.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hello everyone, thanks so much for reading. So this story came to me in a series of gifs on tumblr. Just randomly looking at pics of Kerry Washington and Tony Goldwyn from their many other past films and projects, so I took inspiration from their actual personalities as well as the Scandal canon. Since this story is AU (alternate universe), many things in the show are much different in my story. It seemed like an interesting concept that had yet to be done, so I figured why not? This story is set in the present 2014 year and month, in Ann Arbor, Michigan. There is some Jake (no olake though!) in this, (he is discussed as a part of my Olivia Pope's past, which the story will explore). Olitz all day ;). I hope everyone enjoys and thanks so much for reading!**

_Chapter One: No Angel_

She stared absent-mindedly at the various lipsticks presented on the display just below eye level, not particularly taken with any one color. Olivia felt a bit lost in the sea of ever changing faces and the new scenery. After all, it'd only been about six months since she opened her very own office in the prestigious, recycle-obsessed, and mostly university owned city of Ann Arbor, Michigan where she hoped to start her new life once again. She wasn't sure if it was the mid-August heatwave or the fact that she'd finally moved into her very own loft downtown, but overall Olivia was mentally and physically exhausted from the rush of life-altering change.

_'This time things will be better,' _She thought. _'I'm not the person I used to be. That person is dead and gone.'_

Her inner struggles were perhaps the reason she could neither choose a proper lipstick to wear for her first session with her new clients tomorrow morning, nor why she couldn't hear her best friend calling her name.

"Liv? Liv?" Abby began, "What do you think about this one?"

Olivia came back from her daze and quickly shook her head. "Sorry, what?"

Abby cocked her head to the side and raised a quizzical brow. "This lipstick color-what do ya think? I don't know it seems..."

"Like it'd be too much with your hair color?" Olivia snickered lightheartedly, to which Abby playfully slapped her folded arm.

"Ugh, you really think so? It's not...that bright." Abby handed the lipstick to Olivia and she proceeded to turn it upside down to the see the name.

"Morange. Mmm. It's very...orange, Abbs. I don't know. Your hair is already so red-orange as it is. Maybe try it on first before you commit to it?"

"...Fine. Dammit I like this color. I should just buy it anyway to spite you." Abby replied, leaning casually into Olivia's shoulder and giving her a smile.

The two women were spending their Sunday afternoon shopping at the M.A.C counter, inside the Macy's at Briarwood Mall. Today was a day of relaxation. Shopping together, lovely meals, bikini waxing, and clothes shopping to prepare for the busy week starting tomorrow. Olivia was doing quite well for herself as a marriage counselor, while Abby was on the opposite end of the career spectrum as a formidable divorce lawyer. Their offices were in the same high-rise building downtown across the street from Olivia's new loft and the two spent most of their free time together, when not with their partners. Olivia had two new clients first thing in the morning at 10 am; a Mr. Fitzgerald and Mrs. Mellicent Grant. Mrs. Grant had contacted Olivia three weeks ago, and she briefly spoken to her over the phone on Friday to confirm their first session for Monday. The woman had hurriedly and a little desperately, explained to Olivia over the phone that she wanted to save her marriage any way she could.

_'Anything,' _Mellicent pleaded. _'I need Fitzgerald on my side. He hasn't been on my side in far too long.'_ Olivia was a woman of pride, principle, and promises and she refused to watch a client's marriage fall apart if she had anything to say about it. It was her job, her duty to help her clients feel like there was always something in a marriage worth saving. Something in a marriage that mattered and held utmost importance over the rest. The pros outweighed the cons, and that was what Olivia breathed each day. Even in her own relationship with Edison Davis.

"Okay see, now I like it." Olivia said between her soft giggles as Abby applied the color to her small lips. "Seeing it on you makes all the difference."

Before Abby could reply, one of the makeup artists came over to approach them. "Hello, I see we're trying on the Morange lipstick? What do we think?" The young woman was gorgeous, clad in all black and full coverage makeup. Her eye makeup was very heavy but stunning nonetheless.

_'Lots of black shadow...' _Olivia thought. It definitely wasn't her style, as Olivia was incredibly refined and mostly uptight in terms of experimenting with makeup and clothing, but it looked so beautiful on the M.A.C artist. She stood back as Abby showed off how the lipstick looked on her and Olivia inched away from them, making her way to the foundations and other face products. She pulled her black blazer closer together on her body, picked up the Studio Finish concealer in her shade and continued admiring the many other products to decide on another accentuation that would fit her classic and medium coverage style.

She sniffled and tucked loose strands of her straight hair behind her ear as she eyed the Mineralize Skin Finishes curiously until a very young girl bumped into her shoulder.

"Oh-hey, sorry. I was just-"

"Oh no, you're fine." Olivia quickly smiled to let her know there was no harm done.

The young girl was quite pretty. Her medium brown hair was long with a slight natural wave, she was just as tall as Olivia standing at a petite 5'4, wearing an American Apparel sunflower sundress and canvas sneakers. She most likely wasn't any older than fourteen or fifteen. Her bright blue eyes were nothing short of captivating.

"Did you need some help finding something?" Olivia queried politely. The girl was so young that Olivia thought she might want a bit of nonprofessional help from an older woman on what a girl her age should consider appropriate as far as makeup was concerned.

"What?"

"Well, I'm not a makeup artist obviously, but since we bumped into each other I figured I could help you. You look a little lost." Olivia smiled brightly to encourage the young girl to feel comfortable, "I know when I first started wearing makeup I didn't have a clue. Are you here with your mother?"

The girl's eyes lit up and she smiled back, "I'm here with my dad. It's my first time buying makeup with him and he wants me to buy something _age-appropriate_, ugh whatever, right?" She laughed and gave Olivia a lopsided grin.

"Not to worry, I know exactly what we can do," Olivia replied with palpable confidence, "all you need is-"

"Oh hey, sorry one sec my dad is calling me right now." The girl retorted and put her index finger up. "What? Dad-where-wait, where are you? I told you I'm looking at makeup. Ugh, I'm downstairs just under the escalator. What do you mean? The M.A.C counter is literally right by the escalator, like right under it. It's like, built into the escalator. I swear! Just come down here."

In the midst of her animated phone conversation Olivia looked away from the girl and glanced over at Abby, whom was still talking to the makeup artist. Only now she had accumulated a hand full of products. Olivia chuckled at the sight and lightly shook her head before turning her attention back to the young girl.

"Dad-hurry up, you're taking way too long to buy your button ups or whatever. Just-oh wait, I see you now. Coming down the escalator. Okay, look to your right and you'll see me standing next to a lady." She abruptly hung up on her apparent father before speaking to Olivia.

"Ahh, there he is right there. Dad!" She yelled in his direction and waved her arm.

Olivia looked up from the foundation stand, only to find her chocolate brown irises entranced by the piercing crystal blue pools that immediately locked her a breath-stopping stare. She had not the slightest inkling of how it happened, how long it'd lasted particularly from that short distance between the escalator and herself, but even as he approached them, stepping closer in majestic strides, Olivia was in awe. He was about ten feet away when she finally took notice of his other features. She quickly noticed the similarities between himself and his daughter. His hair was perfectly combed and looked as though they were the curls of Greek statues of olden days. His palpable towering frame stood at about 6'2 or...6'3? She wasn't entirely sure, however she knew he towered over her. His glorious tan skin glowing under the mall lighting.

_'God, he's so handsome.' _Was all she could try to think in the moment. She unconsciously folded her arms to her chest while the rest of her nearly came undone under his scorching gaze up close. The closer he got, the sillier she felt; staring so boldly at him as if he was a delectable and succulent piece of man meat. His ethereal blue eyes were boring into her with a level of intensity she couldn't fathom returning. His nose, masculine jawline, his small yet supple lips that were practically begging to be kissed, broad shoulders and what she could only assume was a chiseled torso covered by a black blazer and white button up with the top button casually undone, fitted jeans that accentuated his thick legs, and down to his Armani dress shoes. Olivia was thoroughly impressed and captivated with him. It was beyond out of character for her and she quickly turned her head in the opposite direction once he caught up to them, carrying a Macy's shopping bag.

_'Far too handsome...ugh, Olivia you're being weird. Look away.' _She internally chastised herself. What in the hell was she doing? Standing there across from the girl's father _lusting_ after him like some horny teen? Beyond inappropriate and juvenile. So what that he was handsome? Olivia was acting as if she'd never seen an attractive older man before. So what that his eyes immediately locked onto hers as he strutted down the escalator and over to them in such masculine and damn near dominant grace? After all, she already had a boyfriend. Edison was handsome. Edison was an older, black, incredibly successful, tall, and strong man that she'd been dating for almost five years. At twenty-eight years old, Olivia was mature enough to know when to back away from awkward and potentially threatening situations. She wasn't sure exactly what she'd be in store for if she were to stick around while the undeniably attractive man close to her, standing a few feet away on his daughter's side, and Olivia could still feel his gaze on her. Or maybe she was just imagining it. At any rate it didn't seem appropriate to indulge it any further. Before she could muster the courage to walk away and forget offering to help his teen daughter pick 'age-appropriate' makeup, the gentleman spoke which revealed quite possibly the most delicious and charming voice Olivia had ever heard. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was taken with him right away. Internally she chalked it up to the fiery sexual energy radiating off of him from every pore. She met his eyes once more and unconsciously licked her full lips.

"Hi." He said, giving her the warmest smile she'd seen so far today and in the most heavenly baritone.

"Hi." Olivia didn't think her voice could sound any softer than it did then.

* * *

><p>Fitzgerald glanced over at his daughter Karen once they reached the stop light, prohibiting him from turning into Briarwood mall's parking lot. He lovingly smiled at her as she continued texting on her iPhone without so much as looking up at him for a second. He enjoyed days like this; just him and his growing teenage daughter. It felt like she was merely a newborn baby in his arms just yesterday, and now she was growing up too fast. He sighed contentedly watching her enjoy her phone a little too much to pay her old man any attention, but he quickly shrugged it off.<p>

_'Teenagers,' _He thought as he grinned. Such a beautiful and increasingly muggy day it was on this Sunday afternoon but he couldn't ask for more. The two of them were riding in his brand new 2015 Acadia Denali in the silver colorway as he turned into the parking lot, eager to spend a peaceful day of shopping and lighthearted meals with Karen, without his troublesome wife Mellie hanging on his arm and tap-dancing on his last nerve. Karen was a sophomore at Pioneer High School and she was due to resume school in two weeks, while Fitz was a graduate student studying environmental engineering at the revered University of Michigan, leaving him with a lot of free time until the fall semester would resume in two weeks. Fitz sometimes felt a little embarrassed and out of place being a student for the second time around, at the age of forty-five. He had earned his first Bachelor's degree in pre-law from the University of Southern California, then his law degree from the same school. Fitz had practiced contract and environmental law for ten years in Santa Barbara and throughout Los Angeles, but after his son's death he and his wife decided to relocate to someplace small, yet lively enough soon after. So they decided on Ann Arbor, Michigan, bringing their daughter Karen with them. Shortly after Fitz decided to enroll at the University of Michigan as a means to start over and rethink his path to life.

He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Karen when she felt like being bothered with her_'uncool'_ dad and the least amount of time with Mellie, particularly when she fell into her bouts of depression and combating with him over every minuscule thing. After the tragedy that affected their entire family two years ago Fitz had done a lot of soul-searching and self-reflecting to figure out what might be his next step in life. He'd cried endlessly, he'd held his nearly suicidal daughter in his arms after the loss of her brother, their son Fitzgerald IV, and he still stayed after Mellie threw his decanter of scotch at his head. Luckily she missed and it shattered into a million pieces in the kitchen, but he'd had enough. _  
><em>

After twenty years of their rollercoaster, tumultuous, and recently violent relationship Fitz was tapped out. He was emotionally and physically drained from the recoil of the war between him and Mellie. Mellie however, never seemed to get enough. She relished and damn near orgasmed daily from watching her husband squirm and making him dance for her like a puppet. After Gerry's death her behaviour grew worse by the day. He was beginning to come to the conclusion that she was using their son's death as guise to proverbially show her ass.

"Dad, don't forget your promise. You said I could finally start wearing makeup." Karen declared excitedly, grabbing her purse out of her lap while opening the car door. He shut the door behind him and hit the alarm on his keychain. They walked together into the Panda Express entrance of the mall, as it was the closest to Forever 21.

"I remember, sweetheart." Fitz began, suddenly regretting that promise, "but I have to veto everything or else you're not getting it. And don't even think about sneaking behind my back and buying something I don't like."

"Ugh, fine. I'm sixteen, I can't pick my own makeup? It's not like you have to wear it." Karen snickered at the mental image.

"Very clever, but it doesn't change what I think. Same for your clothes. Nothing too short or revealing. I can't have these high school boys crashing their parent's cars trying to get a look at you." Fitz wrapped a tight arm around her and kissed her forehead.

They stopped at Forever 21 first and Fitz felt a bit silly and very old as he walked around the store. Every now and again he caught playful glimpses from young girls and flirty gazes from mothers. Although he considered himself a reasonably attractive man, he didn't know women were so forthcoming in their glances. It made him blush ever so lightly then he remembered he was wearing his wedding band. Clearing his throat, he headed back to Karen's fitting room and patiently waited for her to exit.

They spent the next hour and half in Forever 21, which Fitz found wasn't so bad. She was a teenage girl and he understood her desire to have the trendiest of whatever she could get her hands on. Once upon a time he was her age wearing spiked leather jackets, listening to Rocket Queen by Guns and Roses, and spraying his hair full of Aquanet. Those were the days.

Fitz surveyed and vetoed more outfits for Karen than he cared to count, and when they finally made it out of Forever 21 she was carrying four shopping bags filled to the brim.

"Kar, let's put all that stuff in the car so you don't have to carry it around." He said, smiling as he took the bags from her to carry them the rest of the way.

"Oh my hero!" She replied, dramatically throwing her head back along with her arm.

Fitz chuckled in response and after placing her Forever 21 bags in the backseat, they headed back inside and eventually found themselves in Macy's. Fitz couldn't remember the last time he'd gone shopping either with his family, or alone. It was kind of nice to just walk around aimlessly and enjoy the scenery of ever changing faces and bustling crowds clamoring for things they didn't need. Sometimes triviality was the most telling.

"Dad, I'm gonna go to the Lancome counter and then I'm gonna look at some Betsey Johnson, I'll call you when I'm ready and we can meet up." Before he could respond she was disappearing into the crowd of shoppers. So much for strolling and looking around together.

He sighed and remembered he'd been meaning to pick up new clothes for the upcoming fall semester at U of M, so he took the escalator to the second floor and quickly made his way to the men's section of Ralph Lauren. Since Karen made him sit through lollygagging in Forever 21, Fitz would take his sweet time trying on button ups, sweaters, and trousers.

_'Oh yeah, can't forget to pick up some cologne.' _He mused, the musky scent of his aftershave filling his nose as he lifted a sweater off the counter. He slowly walked around, grabbing as many clothing items as he could until his muscular arms were filled and nearly spilling over. Fitz looked up to see some woman eyeing him from a small distance. Her red lips donned a flirtatious smirk and she attempted to run a seductive hand through her hair.

Fitz was confused as to the sudden rush of women that seemed to be into him. Had he been that much of a home body over the summer that he couldn't tell when someone was coming onto him or trying to capture his attention? Perhaps. Under her lustful gaze he felt strangely shy and gave her a faint smile instead, and gracefully scurried to the fitting room. Not that the woman was unattractive, he just wasn't interested. He wasn't even sure if it was because of the obvious gold band on his finger that felt more like a death grip on his entire left arm. He never wanted to be rid of a single piece of jewelry so much in his life than he did in the past six months. As Fitz tried on the items of the bundle of clothing hanging on the wall of the fitting room, his mind began to work hurriedly about tomorrow morning. Him and Mellie had an appointment with a marriage counselor named _Ms. Pope_ or other; he didn't really care to remember the woman's name when Mellie initially told him several weeks ago. Maybe marriage counseling would be exactly what they needed to at least quit fighting in front of Karen. He absolutely hated her seeing him scream at her mother. He didn't want to be that person, he didn't want to be that kind of man. He didn't want to be that kind of husband, no matter how much he wished he never married Mellie in the first place. They'd gotten married too young and far too quickly and with far too much influence from their parents; their fathers in particular.

He shook his head in self contempt for being young and dumb at the time of his engagement to Mellie. The two of them came from families of dynastic wealth and when they got married and their total assets were revealed to one another, it was actually quite mind-blowing. He shouldn't have been too surprised upon discovering Mellie had hired an forensic accountant shortly into their marriage, as to say she didn't trust his accountant. Their shared assets revealed an astonishing three billion dollars between their families in net worth to be distributed in wills, trusts, hedge funds, IRAs, and dozens of high-revenue investments. Fitz hadn't imagined his father, Big Gerry, had ever come remotely close to that kind of excessive wealth. It was actually kind of sickening after he took the time to think about it.

He shrugged at the thought of the exorbitant pile of money their families were laying on and let his mind rest, only to resume thoughts of how tomorrow morning might go. Looking at himself in the mirror allowed him to take another peak into the depths of his soul and all the mistakes he'd made with Mellie. She was a truly wicked character, but he was no saint either. He'd indulged in sleeping around at the beginning on their marriage all those years ago. He even had a full blown affair with one of his interns back in Santa Barbara; some unsavory young woman named Amanda Tanner over eight years ago. He didn't want to be that person. He didn't want to be some philandering scumbag that bed hopped and bar hopped at the drop of a dime, and he hadn't in a very,_very_ long time. Fitz wasn't sure if he'd ever loved his wife and he definitely felt like she never loved him after everything she'd put him through. For too long sleeping around was his way of dealing with their many problems, but in the deepest regions of his heart he knew it wasn't right. Fitz wasn't a man who sought out conquests or sexual thrill. Perhaps he was looking for something beyond a physical entanglement with the many one night stands he'd had over the course of his marriage to Mellie. Perhaps he was looking for something he'd never truly had with her or with anyone. Something a pretty face couldn't alone couldn't supply. Whether he wanted to admit it or not he was a man of the most complex emotions, not an neanderthal driven by unadulterated sexual instinct. At least not all of the time. It'd been eight years since he'd cheated and he hoped he would never do it again. It didn't matter that he wasn't in love with Mellie; there was a strong commitment there. A commitment of over twenty years and two children together. No matter how awful she was and the despicable things she'd done to him, he was no angel. He wagered that maybe he deserved what he got for being so whorish for so long.

Fitz realized he'd been staring at himself too long so he tried on the rest of his clothes, got dressed, and made his way to the register. Suits were always his thing to the point where he wore a suit almost every day to class last semester. Maybe a slightly more casual appearance was necessary this time around. Maybe he could try to reign it in and simply relax a little. It would soon be a new semester and maybe tomorrow was a sign of the positive. Maybe it would help them understand one another in their constant warring. He didn't want to fail as a husband and a man. He'd never fail as a father even after the loss of Gerry, but the duties that lay elsewhere still mattered. Regardless of their torturous consequences. Regardless of how lonely and unloved he felt unless he was with Karen. Duties and responsibilities were what they were.

It'd been an hour since Fitz had seen Karen and after he made his purchases he was more than ready to hightail it out of Macy's and go somewhere else. He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and dialed his daughter.

* * *

><p>Karen had told him to take the escalator down and look to the right and as soon as he did, he wished he hadn't. Fitz wasn't entirely sure how to fathom the ethereally beautiful, and Audrey Hepburn-esque doe eyes that locked on to his the moment they both turned to look at each other as he rode the escalator down to meet Karen. He didn't understand any of it. Why was he staring so intensely at a complete and utter stranger? Why were they staring at each other? It was one of his most bizarre experiences in the forty-five years of life he'd lived thus far. His jaw absentmindedly tightened in perfect synchronicity with his increasingly uncomfortable jeans as he stepped foot off the escalator and walked over to greet them at the corner of the M.A.C counter. Surely it was something out of an art film, cheesy comedy, or worse yet, reality. The closer he inched to his daughter and the incomprehensibly gorgeous African-American woman next to her the more his eyes refused to leave her own. She had briefly turned away only to meet his stare once more with the same indescribable feeling that neither of them could articulate, not even to themselves. He wasn't sure what the hell was happening, but it was...<em>'damn'.<em> It was impossible to describe.

After what felt like an eternity of conveying a sonnet of emotions to a complete stranger, he blinked and found himself standing beside Karen and reality was restored; seemingly. Fitz could no longer stand the strange energy between himself and the woman so he spoke instead of continuing to stare.

"Hi." His throat was tight and suddenly, causing his voice to drop half an octave and his baritone seemed a little off as well.

"Hi." She replied in such a lovely and soft voice that he actually considered pressing his lips to her neck for the feeling.

"Hey dad, I see you bought a bunch of stuff too." Karen interjected, gesturing to the full Macy's bag in his grip. Luckily Karen's presence acted as a buffer between them. Fitz snapped out of his daze upon hearing her voice and looked down at his bundle of new clothes.

"Oh yeah, I had to. Your old man had to freshen up his closet after you held me hostage in Forever 21." He laughed heartily and leaned down into Karen's shoulder to help ease the tension.

"Oh, this is my dad. What's...your name?" Karen said, looking at the petite and beautiful creature standing next to her.

Fitz couldn't help himself. When Karen acknowledged her they immediately caught eyes again, which didn't help the tightness in his groin.

"Oh sorry, I'm...Olivia. I was helping your daughter find some 'age appropriate' makeup." She reluctantly held out her hand to Fitz.

His eyes darted up and down her body unconsciously and he could tell she caught him doing so. When he grabbed extended hand she bit her bottom lip, further igniting the tension he was hoping to ease. Remembering his daughter was literally right next to him he quickly attempted to reign it in.

"Nice to meet you, Olivia. I'm Fitzgerald. And this-" He noticed how she immediately tensed up upon hearing his name. Did she know from somewhere? He was pretty damn sure he would've remembered meeting a woman with such expressive eyes and the most delicious hips. Her name sounded a bit familiar but he couldn't quite place where he'd heard it. Ignoring her sudden anxiety he went on, "this is my daughter Karen." Fitz wrapped his arm around Karen's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Likewise, lovely to meet you both." Olivia said meekly.

"Okay dad," Karen began as she wiggled out of Fitz's grasp, "I'm gonna keep looking around for a little bit and then we can go get some food. Gimme like, ten minutes." With that, Karen walked over to the makeup artist that was in conversation with a tall red-headed woman by the register.

* * *

><p>Her behavior was aberrant to say the least. Olivia wasn't the type of woman to be easily captivated by men she didn't know, especially when in random locations with their daughters. When he touched her tiny hand with his rather large one, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and in her chest. Perhaps the blazer she was wearing was a smidgen too warm.<p>

But when he said his name..."Nice to meet you, Olivia. I'm Fitzgerald." She felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Surely he couldn't be...

_'No way. That's way too much of a coincidence.'_

After his daughter excused herself Olivia knew it was time for her to do the same. There was such an...uncomfortable energy between herself and this older, insanely attractive, blue eyed man that she needed to walk away and fast. Especially if he indeed was her client coming in first thing tomorrow morning. How common of a name was _Fitzgerald_ anyway?

"Liv!" Olivia was saved by the sound of Abby's voice calling her name. "Liv, you ready to go?" She called out by the register.

Olivia spun around to face her friend then turned to be adieu to the man in front of her.

"That's my friend. It was nice meeting you." Before she could walk away, Fitz took a step into her personal space and extended his free hand.

With the same smoldering intensity from their first acquaintance when he walked over, he looked deep into her wide eyes and curled his lips into a sincere smile that she felt in more places than one.

"You as well, Olivia. Enjoy your day." He released her hand and smiled once again, licking his lips. For another second the two of them lingered before finally walking away from each other, chalking up the events to some absurdity of being too lost in the moment, whatever the hell it was.

Olivia hastily made her way over to the register by Abby and proceeded to purchase the Mineralize Skin Finish and Studio Fix concealer she had been holding.

Karen was by the eyeshadows and Olivia took that opportunity to loop her arm through Abby's and head toward the Macy's exit and out to the rest of the mall. She just wanted to get away from Fitzgerald.

"Hey, who was that guy you were talking to?" Abby queried.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she faced straight ahead and turned them in the direction of Williams Sonoma.

"No one-oh, let's go in here, I want to pick up an espresso machine for Edison's birthday this week."

Abby raised her brow playfully and looked at Olivia like there was some big secret she wasn't privy to. "You're really not gonna tell me who he was?"

"Abby...come on. He was the dad of that teenage girl I was talking to." Olivia said, more annoyed than she meant for it to come out.

Thinking it best to leave it alone for now until Olivia had some red wine in her later, Abby changed the subject to what Olivia obviously wanted to talk about. "Edison wants an espresso machine for his birthday?"

"Yeah, he's mentioned it a couple of times in the past few months so I figured since we're here, might as well. He's an avid coffee drinker."

All of their friends were getting together this upcoming Friday evening for Edison's birthday party.

"So he's turning...how old again?"

"Forty-one." Olivia replied.

Abby unlooped her arm from Olivia's and admired the endless array of kitchen supplies in the store.

"Nice. And you guys are...?"

Olivia raised her brow quizzically. "Are we what?"

"Good? I know you mentioned things were off for a while-"

"Abby, we're fine. Let's just leave it at that."

"Okay, Liv. Harrison's flying in town Thursday, right?"

"Yes, oh my god, I can't wait to see him. I feel like it's been years since my little cousin has been getting on my damn nerves."

After Olivia found the perfect espresso machine for Edison, her and Abby spent the rest of the mall's opening hours shopping and enjoying each other's time. It been had a difficult summer for Olivia, but things were coming full circle now with Harrison flying in from their native Manhattan, New York. He was a law student at New York University and she could hardly contain herself with excitement to see him.

"Do you remember where we parked?" Olivia said, chuckling at Abby's forgetful nature.

"Shut up Liv, and of course I do!" Abby playfully admonished as they walked over to her car in the parking lot, got in, and headed for Liv's loft.

The car ride was relaxing yet thought provoking as always. Olivia stared out of the window for most of it, people-watching and studying her surroundings as they passed by. She had relocated to Ann Arbor from Manhattan's upper east side only a year ago, and she missed New York's over stimulating atmosphere more than words could say. Ann Arbor was quite the juxtaposition when she compared the two cities in her mind, however downtown Ann Arbor offered the thinnest slice of reminiscing and the feeling of what was _home_ for her. There was nothing like New York and Olivia reminded herself of that fact every single day since she'd been in Ann Arbor and because of it, she rarely went out unless it was for business. She was an athlete throughout high school and college, but she hadn't even explored the myriad of running paths and biking trails. She hadn't even stepped foot in the art galleries and upscale restaurants that Ann Arbor had to offer. In her mind it would never compare to Manhattan.

"Abbs, do you mind if we chill out another day? I'm feeling pretty wiped out from today." Olivia lied, looking over at Abby driving. Truthfully she just wanted to be alone in her loft, sip some of the red wine chilling in her freezer, and listen to Coltrane and Charlotte Gainsbourg. She always had a lot on her mind, and she relished being alone more than ever after relocating.

"Sure Liv. What are you doing tomorrow?"

Olivia paused as she suddenly remembered her peculiar moment with what might have been her new client whom was definitely wearing a wedding ring.

"I'm meeting new clients in the morning, meeting my dad for lunch at What Crepe around two, then I have the rest of the day free," Olivia began as she shifted to get comfortable in her seat, "I was actually thinking about going for a run afterward."

"Good. You spend way too much time cooped up in your loft anyway. I miss Gramercy just as much as you do, but girl enough is enough. Anyway, if you want I can go running with you tomorrow evening. Oh wait-" Abby shook her head suddenly. "Shit, I forgot I'm having dinner with Stephen."

"It's cool, Abbs. I'll just go running alone. You know I did it all the time in the West Village."

"Okay, just be careful. I know I've been living here a little longer than you and Ann Arbor's a pretty chill city, but still. Be safe out in the streets in the middle of the night. Can't have your little pint sized ass getting snatched up by some creep." Abby said as she laughed when Olivia slapped her shoulder.

"Whatever! I'm not that damn small. It's not my fault, we can't _all_ be 5'7, now can we?"

"True, true. But still just be careful. Have you at least taken the time to walk around and look at the running paths?"

"Not at all." Olivia said snickering, "but I'm not worried about it. I can take care of myself."

_'If I can survive what happened with Jake, I can survive anything.'_ She would never breathe a word that she sometimes still thought about it.

"Okay, as long as you're sure. I want you safe out here. Call me when you get back home though." Abby sounded as if she was pleading.

"I'll be _fine_, Abbs. Don't worry about it." Olivia gave her a reassuring smile and turned to face the window.

Twenty minutes later Abby was pulling into the parking structure on east william street, about a block from Olivia's loft and two blocks from her own. The two of them had been very close since college, and decided to live the same vicinity once Olivia moved to Ann Arbor. They exited the parking structure and said goodbyes while standing outside of Olivia's building, both of their hands full of shopping bags.

"I'll see you later, Liv. Call me later if you wanna go out for a quick drink. I for one could use a cocktail." Abby proposed as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Possibly, we'll play it by ear for a couple of hours. If not, I'll call you tomorrow." She kissed Abby back, waved goodbye, and punched in the code to get in her building.

Olivia's loft was located on the very expensive and busy corner of main and liberty street, and situated directly above Starbucks. When she was originally apartment hunting, she yearned for something that reminded her of Manhattan night life. What with the continuously moving crowds, endless streams of bars and restaurants. But the deal breaker was the newly built wine shop next door that had opened shortly before her father Elijah bought the loft for her. Olivia came from a family of great opulence and after her mother's death in 2007, Olivia was the sole beneficiary of her life insurance policy and her will as well. Her mother Maya Pope was a passenger on the Air France flight 447 that had crashed on the way to its destination to Paris after her business trip to Rio de Janeiro. Maya was an entertainment lawyer that had amassed quite a nest egg and so did Eli. Eli was the curator of several extremely successful art establishments such as the Metropolitan Museum of Art, the Guggenheim, and the Detroit Institute of Art. Between her two parents there were at least several million dollars, though she wasn't sure on the exact amount. Olivia greatly appreciated how hard her parents worked and everything they had gone through to raise her with dignity, self-respect, class, and culture. Olivia was regal, prideful, inquisitive, and incredibly artistic for someone who studied human sexuality and psychology at NYU.

_Black excellence_ was something her parents undoubtedly believed in. Eli and Maya were old school and everything about them oozed not only black pride, but education. They always told Olivia and her cousin Harrison that it was truly a blessing and a responsibility to be _young, gifted, and black._

Her loft was about the size of any fabulous apartment on the upper east side of Manhattan, which of course meant that was tiny for the ridiculous amount of money her father paid. It was a thousand square feet and the loft cost two hundred thousand dollars. Olivia was quite accustomed to overpriced real estate, but even she was surprised at that price tag, especially for Michigan. The loft was styled as a brownstone; the left wall was entirely exposed brick and the ceilings were reasonably high. Her color schemes were ivory, taupe, and rich browns. The floor throughout was hardwood, with the exception of the bathroom. Other than the exposed brick, her favorite part of the loft was the nearly floor length windows that faced the street. They were covered by ivory drapes that flourished from the gust of the air conditioning.

Authentic Warhol, Claude Monet, and Aubrey Beardsley pieces hung on the opposite walls. She took so much pride in this place. It was her haven away from New York, and having Abby made it all that much better. Abby was one of the only other people outside of family that knew about her first marriage and the traumatizing domestic violence that took place throughout its three year timeframe.

After sitting down her bags by the door, she walked over to her dining table to cut on John Coltrane and _Blues To Elvin_ filled the room. Olivia suddenly had the urge to shower and headed straight for the bathroom while disrobing as she walked. There was a vibration in her jean pocket that indicated an incoming call. Kicking off her shoes at the threshold of the bathroom, she retrieved her Samsung galaxy five from her pocket and slid her jeans down before answering.

"Hello Edison." She sighed.

"Hey Liv. Where are you right now?"

"I'm at home about to take a shower, what's up?" She was pinning and wrapping up her hair while standing in front of the mirror.

"Can I come over? In fact, if you wait a few minutes, I could join you in the shower." She could hear the attempt at seduction in his voice and the smile on his face through the phone.

A sensation of arousal crept in her and steadily through her body as she slowly pulled her lace panties down and let them fall to the floor. It wasn't late; it was only 6:30 in the evening, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to have sex with Edison at the moment. She licked her full lips and dragged her teeth over the bottom one and turned on the showerhead. There was a long pause before she said anything.

"Liv?"

"Edison..." She began, "fine. You remember the code right?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, I'll leave my door unlocked so you can let yourself in. See you in a bit." With that she hung up, went and unlocked the front door for him.

Olivia stepped in the shower and pushed her breasts out in the spray of hot water, as to not get her hair wet. Initially she wanted nothing more than to enjoy the rest of her Sunday evening alone with music, wine, and a book. But from the moment she reached the bathroom her body was aching...begging for release that only coitus could give. As she washed her body and rinsed off the suds, her small fingers glided down her toned belly and reached between her legs. She placed two fingers on either side of her clit and gently squeezed the swollen bead, eliciting a sensuous moan from her trembling lips. After that she was on fire; her curvaceous hips moving against her slippery two fingers inside of her throbbing sex. Breathy moans and the softest of coos filled the bathroom. Olivia was close; her orgasm close and it was brought even closer when she threw her head back and for the briefest moment, a pair of the most ardent blue eyes appeared in her mind's eye sending her over the edge. Her fingers from the same hand _he'd_ touched merely hours ago were moving faster inside of her, building up to a vehement orgasm. Olivia belted out a vociferous moan just as she imagined his towering and tan body pressed to hers when she felt large hands on her hips, reaching to cup her voluptuous ass. Her eyes snapped open to find a different man staring back at her.

"Liv..." Edison breathed into her ear as he pulled her sopping wet body close to his large frame.

She was silent for longer than she meant to be, reaching her arms around his neck.

"Edison, I..." The words escaped her lips in a whimper. It was as if she was feeling tendrils of guilt for experiencing an erotic fantasy about another man...

"I just got in a second ago and man, I'm glad I did." Edison kissed her neck and held her closer to his body.

They had sex in her shower and it was adequate as usual. It was always decent and Olivia supposed that was just fine. Edison was a good man overall and the sex didn't _have_ to be soul-sucking, toe-curling, bone-scorching lovemaking in order for her to be sufficiently satisfied. After they finished up in the shower, they sat and talked about their days for a while and ate dinner together. They drank Australian Shiraz and listened to Stevie Wonder. It was nice. It was peaceful and kept her mind at rest for a while. Hours went by and Olivia was yawning after her umpteenth glass of wine.

"It's about that time, Edison." She's glanced at her phone and the time read 11:30 pm. Olivia had a system for her mornings and she woke up every day at 7:00 am. Although her office was just across the street on the third floor, she loved waking up early every morning to start her day. Routine and micromanaging was ingrained into her personality.

"I could spend the night."

"Not tonight. I'm meeting with new clients in the morning and I need to run a few errands beforehand. Raincheck?"

Edison quickly dressed and wrapped her up in his arms. "Olivia, it's been a couple months now. Surely you're not still upset-"

"I don't wanna talk about it, Edison. You can spend the night on your birthday. But tonight I need to get some rest. Alright?" She pecked his lips and tapped his arm so he could her down.

Olivia was clad in her translucent white night gown and her hair had gotten totally drenched in the midst of shower sex. It was now a head full of natural curls that caressed her shoulders and she would have to deal with it in the morning. He stood in silence for a little while and dropped his head.

"Listen, I'm sorry I asked you to qu-"

"Edison! I don't want to talk about it anymore. Okay? It's fine, we're fine, just let it go. Call me when you get home, I should still be up."

His 6'2 and stocky frame towered over her as he held her close to his chest and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He said in her hair.

She tried not to tense up in his arms upon hearing the declaration he'd made so many times before. She was certain he meant it wholeheartedly, but she was never really sure of her own feelings. At least, not enough to make proclamations of true love. Olivia did love him with all her heart however, she had never been sure that it was the same as being_ in love_ with him. Maybe falling in love would take more than five years. Maybe that kind of love was patient and slow to form.

"Me too." She replied. It was all she could muster at the moment.

Edison cupped her cheeks and kissed one last time before exiting her loft. Olivia put the rest of her red wine back in the freezer and laid down on her bed, settling under the covers and quickly falling asleep to Stevie Wonder's _Superwoman/Where Were You When I Needed You _playing softly in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Thanks so much for the feedback from chapter one, guys! It means so much to me that people like my babbling. My writing style is to over-describe, which leads to verbose situations. Sorry! But thank you nonetheless for the support. Glad you guys like the premise too. Since it had yet be done, I figured why not? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. This chapter opens from Fitz's perspective with a bit of Mellie's mixed in. **

**p.s. I'll be sure to do my best to catch my grammatical errors. Sorry for the missing words in the last chapter. When I type it's usually streams of consciousness so I'll be taking extra care from here on out. Enjoy! I'll try to bust out a chapter each week. This story is going to be a long one and I'm going to do everything I can to write it to the best of my ability. Now onto chapter two!**

_Chapter Two: Phone Call_

_Smooth and flawless brown skin delectable as the sweetest caramel, full scrumptious lips in the shape of an elongated heart fueled the fire in his loins. She yearned to be touched by him and he desired to touch her in the deepest regions of her soul with what his tongue could do. Fitz was an unmatched and possessive lover; he needed to be the dominant one no matter what, but having Olivia swerve on his face pleasured him like no other. Her thick thighs clamped securely around his head while he sucked on the velvety folds of her inner labia. She moaned, panted, and shouted to the heavens while she sat atop his face, moving her hips in tandem with his busy tongue. His large yet incredibly soft palms gripped her plump cheeks to give a more steady rhythm as his nose and hungry mouth plundered her pussy deliciously, grazing and nibbling her clit again and again. Merciless tongue lashes and bits of playful nibbling took Olivia higher and higher._

_'Fitz..' She belted out in a hoarse moan as he squeezed her ass hard enough to leave hand prints._  
><em>He licked and lapped faster and harder, relentless in his quest to bring her to release.<em>

_Olivia rode his face with more intensity, smashing his nose harder against her clit as he flicked his tongued back and forth through her inner walls. He loved it, he lived for it, he needed to be inside of her every orifice. Sixty-nine would be next, followed by taking her from behind but first Fitz wanted her to cum in his mouth. God, her taste was so unique like any woman, but Olivia tasted...sweet. So mouth-wateringly mellifluous and sopping wet._

_'Cum for me, sweet baby.' he groaned between licks._

_She panted harder when Fitz bucked her hips against his face. She was so close and then she exploded, drenching him thoroughly._

_'Fitz...' She breathed, throwing her head back in rapturous delight. Her juices coated his entire face and dripped down into his hair, while the rest was lapped up by him like a starving animal. So delicious, she was. His sweet baby; so tight, so wet, so ready for him to bend her over and pound her senseless until she passed out..._

**"Fitzgerald!"** The scream of a familiar voice echoing from behind his bedroom door jolted him from slumber.

It was no other than his estranged 'wife' Mellie shouting for him to wake up. Fitz lay half conscious and alone in his California king bed. His only companions were the several heavy blankets keeping him warm throughout the night in the midst of the freezing cold air conditioning. He slept naked as always only this time, he'd woken up to discover his hand grasping his engorged and erupting length and the pool of moisture from the pelvis down. Apparently he'd had several nocturnal emissions while dreaming about a woman he just met yesterday afternoon. Fitz's body was calling out for _her_ yet his mind wanted no part of it; at least that's what he kept telling himself from the moment they met. He didn't even know her and there he was, having wet dreams about an experience that hadn't happened in reality. Coming down from unconscious orgasms about a vaginal taste that he had no way of knowing to be true or otherwise. Olivia was a stranger whom he would most likely never see again. She was nothing more than that, nothing more than the fantasies of a lonely, sexually deprived, and miserable middle-aged man.

To make him feel even more ridiculous Fitz had only met Olivia once, just the previous day ago but he couldn't stop thinking about her. Those ethereal eyes...he would never forget them. They'd implanted themselves in his memory and were around to stay. Momentarily muting the ear-shattering noise of Mellie's annoying voice in his over worked mind, Fitz closed his eyes and saw a pair of warm, chocolate doe irises staring back at him. There was so much he thought he saw in them yesterday and even more he wanted, _needed_ to know. But as it always did, reality shun its harsh and unforgiving light on his romantic and idealistic notions. Unhappy or not, he was still married and today was their first day of counseling.

"Fitzgerald get up, you're going to make us late for our appointment!" Mellie barged in, to which Fitz jumped out of bed clad in nothing but what he was born in.

He went to bed relatively early last night but he still felt restless and his irritability was evident. The morning had barely begun and Fitz was already at the precipice of regret for agreeing to counseling. What would it really accomplish? Would it make any difference? Or was he terrified of the repercussions of filing for legal separation and eventual divorce? He never spoke of it to anyone but Cyrus Beene, his dear friend and former professor at U of M, about his many fears and worries regarding the possibility of finally leaving Mellie behind him. One of them being the overwhelming pressure from his entire family and the weight of Gerry's death two years ago. Fitz was terrified of throwing trepidation to the wind and following his heart to the possibility of happiness without Mellie by his side. He couldn't remember a genuine moment of happiness between them since Karen's birth but that still hadn't stopped him from holding on. Holding on to over twenty years of suffering for the both of them. Twelve years of a long string of affairs because he was chasing the concept of love, something he never found in any woman.

Fitz never really understood what real love was, nor he had ever known true intimacy. Before his mother died she'd always told him how sensitive and loving he was, and how it would eventually destroy him if he continued to let everyone in his life manipulate him. She never got the chance to meet Mellie but he knew his mother would've detested her. So then why was he still married to someone he could hardly look at on a daily basis? Fitz had suppressed the actual reasons for years and refused to believe that he could find true happiness outside of being a father. Cyrus had told him last semester, _"some men aren't meant to be happy. They're meant to be great." _He would never forget Cyrus' words and in a way, he lived them every day. Dayafter day he bit the bullet and dealt with the disaster that was his marriage. Maybe they were still 'together' for Karen's sake, especially after Gerry's death. Fitz didn't want to haul more drastic change on his daughter's back. Or was that just one of the many excuses that kept him from leading the kind of life he's always wanted? While it was true that two decades of a marriage and their circumstances were far more nuanced than than they seemed, he wondered if he could die still being married to Mellie but the fear of being alone crippled him. The fear of the unknown, the fear of change, the fear of everything. Mellie possessed supreme power over him and he knew it. She kept him under her thumb and with her foot on his neck for the past twenty years.

"Get out of my room, Mellie. I told you to stop barging your ass in here without asking!" Fitz snapped, as soon as he came to his feet. She looked him over for a second when her icy blue eyes settled on his now flaccid manhood. It had been years since they'd had sex or were even on decent speaking terms. Mellie always made his penis shrivel in repulsion. The both of them knew but didn't say, that she stared at his nude and statuesque body for a little too long so she soon turned her head while Fitz snatched a pillow off the bed and placed it over his pelvis.

"I'm _sorry_, but in case you forgot this is my house too and I'll barge in wherever I damn well please. And don't flatter yourself, Fitz. I've seen every inch of you a million times." She scoffed and he rolled his eyes at her obvious attempt to save face.

"Doesn't mean I want you to see me now." He countered, running his free hand through his unruly curls.

"Well too fucking bad baby, you're about twenty years too late. I've seen your little dick more times than I care to remember-"

"**Little**?" Fitz interjected, raising a perplexed brow at the hilarious idea of her trying to take a jab at his penis size. It was so unbelievable that he was on the verge of out right laughing in her face. "I definitely won't be staying here."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, 'you won't be staying here'?" She replied, blushing at the fact that her cheap attempt at making a joke about his penis was abysmal. Fitz donned a lopsided smirk, relishing in her embarrassment.

"It means two things. One, I don't care that this is 'your house too'. Last time I checked I was the only one with a steady job throughout our marriage. My money practicing law paid for this house. Two, if you're staying here then that means I sure as hell won't be." Fitz snatched another pillow off the bed to cover his backside and stormed pass Mellie to retrieve a pair of boxers from his dresser.

_'Oh please, like your bullshit environmentalist degrees brought in any real money.' _She thought.

She frowned and took a step closer to him. She was fully dressed; wearing a short sleeve rounded collar blouse and blue jeans. Her Christian Louboutin pumps were skyscrapers, giving her an extra five inches of height, making her a formidable six feet. Her black tresses were pulled to one side, and tossed over her shoulder in a loose fish-braid Karen had done. A string of Mikimoto pearls donned her porcelain neck. By every societal standard Mellie was stunning but that notion was lost in Fitz's field of view. When she looked at him all he saw was a petty, immature, conniving, jealous, and insecure woman that didn't know when to let go. But was he all that different, or was he in some ways responsible for her telling metamorphosis over the course of their relationship? Fitz never wanted to be like his father, Big Gerry. Although he was alive and well all the way in Santa Barbara, Fitz felt his presence in their homes haunting him. For twelve years Fitz was the philandering pig and Mellie played the 'sweet housewife' role, pretending like she gave a damn about him for so long. They had always lived mostly separate lives but he still guilt a tremendous amount of guilt for everything he'd done wrong in their marriage, whether it was fake or not. To Mellie, _'pretending is what's real'_, and he knew that but acceptance of her truth hadn't made it any less painful. Everything was ridiculous and Fitz had always felt utterly powerless each day. The only way Fitz hadn't failed was as a father. He stepped away from her, stormed into the bathroom and proceeded to brush his teeth. Since they were already running late he decided he'd just wash up quickly instead of showering. Just as he was closing the bathroom door Mellie continued her tirade.

"And the last time I checked what's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours. Or did Amanda Tanner make you forget that part of your vows as well?" He visibly flinched at the unexpected mention of her name. He never wanted to think about his ex-mistress of over a year and every unsettling detail again.

"Mellie...that was over eight years ago. _Don't_ bring her up again." Fitz admonished, slamming the door in her face.

She scoffed at his curt behavior with wide eyes and banged on the door before she could stop herself.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll save it for counseling. Along with the rest of our dirty laundry," she shouted, "and how can we fix our marriage if you're staying at the guest house?"

"We had an agreement, remember?" Fitz shouted back through the door, "We said we'd respect each other's privacy until we got to the point of being cordial. And since you feel the need to constantly barge in my room and invade my personal space when I've kindly asked you not to, you can stay here. I'll be at the guest house from now on. I need some time to process all of this. I can't live with you and see you in counseling every week or whatever."

She couldn't believe it. Was he really so stubborn and hateful that he didn't even want to be in the same house as his own wife?

_'I can't wait to show you how things are really gonna play out, Fitzgerald. Tick tock, asshole. The clock on this marriage has begun.' _Mellie thought, folding her arms tight to her chest and pursing her lips in agitation.

When she hadn't said anything for a while he began, "You should be happy I even agreed to go to counseling in the first place. I'm following your orders, Mellie." He then emerged from the bathroom and stood to face her. "That's how you want me, right? Subservient under you?"

She smirked sarcastically and walked past him, purposely knocking into his shoulder before leaving his bedroom.

Fitz shook his head and walked to his closet to find something to wear. Shortly after he was dressed in a Lacoste polo and Levi's jeans. His shoes were a simple pair of Onitsuka sneakers. After deodorant and socks, the finishing touch was a few sprays of Bleu de Chanel cologne on his thick neck and with his wallet in hand, he was ready to leave. He'd been dreading their first session since Mellie had first mentioned it weeks ago but the day had come. Fitz skipped down the stairs and found Mellie sitting on the chaise lounge in the grand living room, scrolling through her iPhone.

"Where's Karen?" Fitz asked, grabbing his Omega watch and cell phone from the larger glass center table.

Without looking up from her phone Mellie replied, "It's 10:15, Fitz. We're late but luckily I called-"

"Mellie, where is Karen?" Fitz demanded. He couldn't stand Mellie's dismissive attitude regarding their children. She never wanted children and much less wanted anything to do with either Karen nor Gerry after they were born. Fitz would never forget when he came home all those years ago to discover some woman he'd never met before named Marta saying she was hired as their nanny. Mellie hadn't once bothered to even discuss it with him, but that was who she was and had been since beginning. She didn't give a damn about anything that wasn't beneficial in her never-ending quest to get ahead. Including pawning off their children on a complete stranger, meanwhile Mellie was nowhere to be found for days. He never forgave her for her disappearing stunt she pulled nearly sixteen years ago.

She then finally pulled her attention away from her device, "She's fine, Fitz."

"That's not what I asked you. Where is my daughter-_Karen_?" He yelled her name, hoping she would respond.

"She's not here, she went out with some of her girlfriends from school. Calm down, jesus. Can we go now?"

"She went out at ten in the morning?" Fitz raised a baffled brow.

"Yes, Fitzgerald." Mellie resounded as she rose from the chaise lounge, "She went out like teenagers do. She said she'll call you later."

Fitz picked up his keys off the mantle piece and followed her to the front door.

"As I was saying, I called Ms. Pope's office and she it's fine that we're late. I told her we'd be there soon."

* * *

><p>They decided to take Mellie's Range Rover instead of Fitz's Denali. He had errands to run after their session and wanted nothing more than to enjoy the day alone since Karen was out for the time being. He didn't mind taking the bus home, as it was better for the environment anyway, and he'd done so whenever he didn't have to drive. After counseling he would go to campus to pick up his books for class, walk around downtown, and grab a meal. Maybe he'd even give Cyrus a call in a couple hours. Fitz missed him greatly and the company would be most welcome. The two of them could have a midday drink at a nice restaurant.<p>

The car ride was awkwardly silent until they reached the east William parking structure.

"How frequent are these sessions going to be?" Fitz inquired disinterested.

Mellie caught his tone and served him back a healthy dose of attitude.

"As frequent as they need to be. Let's just get inside the goddamn building and meet the woman first, before you start complaining." She shot him a saccharine smile, slammed her passenger door and started to walk out to the street without waiting for him.

Fitz rolled his eyes and speed-walked to catch up to her.

"Which building is it?" He asked.

"That one there, next to Cherry Republic. Fitz, I'm gonna run to Starbucks to get a coffee. Do you want to-"

"Nope," There wasn't a trace of hesitation in his voice, "Just tell me what floor it's on and I'll see you there."

Mellie scowled upon realizing that her husband didn't want to go to Starbucks with her. What was she expecting? For them to behave like they haven't been in a dead marriage for at least the past ten years?

"_Find it yourself_." She snarled, clearly enraged by Fitz's indifference. She then spun around leaving her back to him, crossed the street and walked into the busy Starbucks.

It didn't phase him one bit to see her so riled up. Whenever Mellie didn't get her way she made sure to whine or throw a tantrum about it. Mellie was one of the only forty-two year old women he knew whom acted like petulant child when told 'no'. Taking her advice Fitz crossed the opposite side of the street and opened the door to the old-fashioned building next to Cherry Republic. He immediately spotted a receptionist and strode over to her desk.

"Good morning sir, how can I help you?" The young woman beamed.

Returning her smile Fitz said, "Good morning, I'm looking for a Ms. Pope, she's a marriage counselor?"

"Oh yes, her office is upstairs. Suite 215."

"Thanks a lot." Fitz swiftly headed for the adjacent elevator.

He entered, pushed number two and slowly went up to the second floor. He took a deep breath when the elevator beeped, alerting him to exit. Fitz then walked down the hallway searching for suite 215. When he reached the end of the hallway he'd found it but didn't enter. The golden metal plaque on the door halted him from moving an inch further. His breath caught in his chest as he read the plaque, _Olivia Pope M.S. Couple's Therapist._

_'It can't...that's impossible. It can't be the same woman.' _That was all Fitz could think. He stood there staring at the plaque for what felt like an eternity until the clacking of high-heeled shoes reverberated throughout the hallway, bringing him back to reality. When the steps slowed then ceased, Fitz turned to face what he assumed was Mellie. The source of the sound however, rendered him utterly speechless. He stood captivated as the object of his recent desires stood in a short distance in front of him, holding her cell phone and her body trembling ever so slightly.

Olivia was standing there, frozen in place about ten feet away but the distance between felt like miles. Surely this was all some kind of cruel and sadistic joke, he must have been hallucinating her presence. It seemed like time had stopped as the two of them stood in their places, neither one daring to move any closer. There wasn't a word to be said, nothing to do but take each other in. Fitz was lost in those mesmerizing gigantic eyes like the first time. They called out to him, they spoke to him in ways he hadn't ever experienced until _her_. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since yesterday and now there she was, a small space apart from him and a world away.

She was a vision, wearing a form fitting white chiffon blouse that revealed the outline of her bra and the little nubs that were her erect nipples. The black pencil skirt hugging her hips and luscious plump ass filled him with arousal, and it was going straight to his already stiff manhood. Her black pumps gave her legs more length and he imagined wrapping them around his waist. Her jet black hair was tousled in loose waves that framed her high cheekbones and fell past her shoulders. There was nothing to be said. There was nothing to be explained. Neither of them could believe they were standing in front of each other, much less momentarily alone in a hallway. Fitz's fingers were itching to reach out and snatch up by her tiny waist and press her to him, pelvis to pelvis. He was salivating as his mind drifted back to his dreams of tasting her most precious spots and orifices until she became undone. Without thinking and before he could stop himself Fitz inched closer cautiously, studying her reaction with each step he took. The impending closeness made his blood boil with anticipation. Watching her pouty lips part repeatedly as if she was trying to speak but couldn't articulate her words, made him want to hoist her up and take her against the wall. He could cut the sexual tension between them with a knife and it only fueled his fire even more. Olivia diverted her eyes for a second then they were drawn back to Fitz's gaze once more. Her breathing was labored and sensuous, and he could feel precum dribbling out of his adamantine length, as it was emerging from his boxers yet held captive within his jeans.

Seconds later he was nearly an arm's length away and just as his nostrils were ravaged by her airy and feminine parfum that intoxicated his senses, Olivia's phone fell from her tiny hand to the floor, thudding loudly and snapping the both of them out of their trance. She gasped then bent down to pick up her phone. Fitz reached down to grab it in synchronicity, only to spot his wife turning the corner and strutting down the hallway, her heels clacking against the marble floor with a coffee in her hand.

* * *

><p>Olivia sat leisurely in her office, cross-referencing her clients for the week with her rolodex. Tucking a loose lock of wavy hair behind her ear, she patiently waited for Mr. and Mrs. Grant's arrival. Mellicent had called twenty-five minutes ago stating that she and her husband were running late. In the meantime Olivia readjusted her work week and gathered her thoughts. Olivia had slept peacefully throughout the night not letting past nightmares about her ex-husband Jake Ballard, ruin her ability to function. For the time being she was at peace and that harmonious relaxation was paramount if she any hope of being productive during her first session with Mr. and Mrs. Grant. Since she'd woken up that morning Olivia tried to suppress her flowery fantasies for a certain handsome stranger from the day before, and the problematic possibility that said stranger could be her new client. She told herself no matter what it wasn't going to happen. The universe wouldn't be so cruel as to masquerade the recent object her inappropriate erotic dreams in front of her; not with Fitzgerald being a married man.<p>

She had no business _'wanting'_ him anyway, whatever that meant. Olivia had never been a person to want what she knew she couldn't have or to actively seek a man whom belonged to someone else, especially when she herself was in the same position. Edison was her man and that showed no signs of changing anytime in the foreseeable future. He was a good, stable, reassuring, black, and very successful gentleman raised in a similar family to her own. He was a regional manager for J.P. Morgan Chase and an all around great catch, regardless of Olivia's lack of all-consuming and soul-shattering love for him. She had never been certain of her feelings of her boyfriend of five years but it didn't matter. _Love would come, it had to. It had to, because they were so good on paper. _Edison was absolutely adored by her father, yet treated with indifference by virtually everyone else. Abby and Harrison had always thought Olivia was settling with Edison because she hadn't had the patience or self-reflection to wait for the kind of _good, real love_ that she truly desired. But what were desires, wants, hopes, dreams, fantasies, and virtual hallucinations of a life never experienced when one had reality instead? Olivia had been telling herself for far too long that that kind of love didn't exist. They were living in the real world, and life wasn't a romance novel. Their lives weren't a romance novel and painful, devastating, inconvenient, addictive love wasn't real. Edison was real and that amount of reassurance was all she needed. He'd been there for her after her first marriage to Jake quite literally almost killed her. Olivia could never leave Edison after he scooped her up and rescued her in the midst of the aftershock of traumatizing domestic violence.

Fitzgerald was nothing more than a devilishly attractive stranger with the most enchanting eyes and commanding presence she had ever come across. Nothing more than a man that'd looked at her with such heart-stopping intensity she'd never experienced before, nothing more than a slick baritone that fueled her dreams last night and shower sex with Edison. Fitzgerald was a stranger whom was married and had at least one child. Olivia didn't know him, he didn't know her, and they would most likely never see each other again. Ann Arbor was a small city, but just large enough that one could avoid an individual one didn't want to be bothered with. Fantasies were for fools and people with too much time on their hands. Olivia was an intelligent, gorgeous, ambitious woman with a man already. She didn't need someone else's married one.

She huffed as her head started to spin with overwrought thoughts of supposed happiness versus ruining her relationship with Edison, temporarily keeping her from getting any work done. Feeling nature calling, she got up from her desk and headed for the bathroom when suddenly her personal cell phone rang. She snatched it off the desk initially thinking it might be Edison or her father, only to be pleasantly surprised at the contact. Placing it up to her ear, Olivia's face lit up with the brightest smile she'd ever had.

"Hey Harrison." She beamed brightly as she strode down the hallway to the restroom.

"Yoooo, what's up cuz? It's been too long."

"Nothing, just at work right now. Did you need something? You know me and Abby can't wait to see you-"

"Well, about that...so...there's been a change."

"What? Please tell me you're not cancelling your flight, or doing something stupid to fuck it up." Olivia half joked as she pushed the bathroom door open, walked in and leaned against the sink.

"What? No come on, cuz. Have you no faith in me? Just for that I shouldn't tell you the big surprise."

"Harrison get on with it. I am at my office, you know."

"Eh...maybe I shouldn't say anything-"

"Harrison!"

"Guess what?"

"Ugh. What?"

"Chickenbutt." He laughed heartily through the phone.

"Oh my god, you're so immature. Goodbye Harrison."

"Alright alright, fine. Guess what-forreal?"

"...what?"

"I said guess, girl."

"I'm hanging up."

"Okay! Okay, so I might be in town today. Like I might already be at Metropolitan airport. Now."

Olivia tried not to scream, took a breath and spoke. "Oh my god, are you serious? You flew in town early?"

"Yep. Your favorite cousin is in Michigan right now, just landed about twenty minutes ago."

Olivia was beyond excited; she was ecstatic to see him and have him with her again. Harrison knew even better than Abby and she couldn't wait to see him. Her mind then flashed to her clients whom hadn't yet arrived, but since they were already late she figured she could negotiate with them. She could just get acquainted with them for a few minutes and politely excuse herself to go pick up Harrison from the airport. After all he did just spring this huge announcement on her, and now she had to change her plans.

"Harrison I have two new clients I'm still waiting on, they're late, so I'll just let them know I have an emergency and I'll reschedule them and come pick you up, alright?"

"I would expect nothing less than the royal treatment, Liv."

"You're lucky it's me, or else you'd be sitting there all day. It's gonna take me about an hour if my clients ever show up, but I'll be there soon. I'll call you when I leave my office.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Just stay where you are. I have to go, I love you."

"Love you too, cuz. I'm so excited to be in town. You know I'm dragging your tired ass out with me every night, right? Turn up!"

"Goodbye fool." Olivia giggled and ended the call.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Olivia emerged from the restroom, replying to Edison's texts as she walked back to her office staring down at her phone. The moment she glanced up to face the hallway her mouth went completely dry and she had to slow her steps in order to keep from tripping on her own feet. She could no longer carry her trembling form any further down the hallway when the realization finally her that all of her thoughts were wrong. Fitzgerald was standing in the short distance right outside her office door. Her entranced eyes widened as he slowly turned to face her, clad in a tight powder blue polo making his muscles ripple and bulge with each exhale. His Levi jeans were form fitting as well; tight on his upper thighs and steadily protruding at his crotch. Olivia felt her nipples instantly harden as she took in his lecherous appearance with masculinity oozing from every pore. The small curl caressing his forehead was reminiscent of Superman, delighting her with his boyish charm. Strong shoulders lead down to massive arms and hands. The undone top button of his polo did her in; just a touch of dark brown chest hair lit the already smoldering fire within her as she imagined him without a shirt at all.<p>

Before either of them knew what was happening Fitzgerald was taking the smallest steps toward her. Her walls clenched repeatedly with anticipation and liquid pooled between her thighs. Olivia was lost in his predatory gaze, her clit ached to the point of a hint of pain for him. This shouldn't be happening. She had to put a stop to this, but refused to look away any longer than a second. She felt as though he was seeing straight through her, looking at her like no man ever had before. She lost control of her breathing when he reached a dangerous distance of only an arm's length, making her wetter in tandem with each breath she took.

_'Touch me.' _She pleaded internally. She needed to feel his hands, lips, and tongue all over her.

_'Fuck me.' _Olivia needed him to pick her up, carry her into her office and pound her drenched pussy into oblivion until she screamed his name in the throes of a monstrous orgasm. Fast thrusts, slow thrusts, deep thrusts from behind, crab on its back, her riding him on top, anything and everything at once if it were humanly possible. She didn't have an assistant so no one would hear or see them. She could lock the door and no one would know, no one would know except...

Thud. The sound of Olivia's phone slipping out of her hand and falling to the floor ripped her out of her daydream of having wild sex with another woman's husband. She gasped, quickly breaking eye-contact with Fitzgerald, then reached down to pick up her phone only to notice him trying to help her.

Seconds later Olivia's ears were flooded with the clacking of heels storming down the hallway, echoing louder as the pair of legs stalked closer.

The fantasy was done, it was over. Chastising herself and immediately collecting her composure Olivia snatched her phone off the ground and took a deep breath before standing up. Fitzgerald rose to his feet in lightning speed with Olivia following behind him. She spun around to face a very tall, dark haired woman with penetrating blue eyes wearing a gaudy diamond wedding ring. She knew then exactly whom she was looking up at.

"Mellie-" Fitz stammered.

"Well hello there Fitz, who's this lovely young lady?" The woman interjected in a saccharine tone as she smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Grant, I'm Olivia Pope." Olivia replied before Fitzgerald could respond. "We spoke on the phone." She then extended her hand to Melle.

Olivia analyzed his wife's behavior, watching her tilt her head slightly and smile once again.

"So nice to finally meet you, Ms. Pope. I'm-" Mellie shook her hand.

"This is my wife, Mellie." Fitz spoke over her, quickly moving to stand by her side. He smiled faintly at Olivia before turning his head.

"I see you've already met my husband," Mellie began, "he must have been talking your pretty little ear off while I was at Starbucks." Her icy glare was perfectly coated under the guise of sincerity kindness. Olivia was beyond uncomfortable and she just met the woman.

"Yes, I just met him a second ago. I dropped my phone and he kindly reached down to pick it up for me." She kept her eyes off of Fitz but could feel him looking at her.

"He's a gentleman most of the time." Mellie uttered, turning her head to face him. "I'm so sorry we were late. Shall we go inside?"

"Actually, there's been a change. I'm so sorry to spring this on you so last minute but I have a family emergency I have to tend to." Olivia replied, folding her arms.

"Oh no, is everything alright?" Mellie queried.

"I'm not sure, I won't know anything until I get to them. If it's not too much of an inconvenience for either of you, I'd love to reschedule for next Monday at the same time. Would that work?"

"Fine by me," Fitz said, "Mellie does that work for you?"

"Of course. Once again I'm so sorry we're late."

"It's not a problem at all, Mr. and Mrs. Grant." Olivia smiled politely and walked with them to the elevator.

"Should I fill out any paperwork with your secretary or-"

"Actually I don't have one, Mrs. Grant. I run my office by myself. I strongly prefer to handle all of my own business."

"Ahh. So your number that I have is?"

"It's my business phone. I keep two phones on me at all times. If you need to reach me to reschedule or if you have any questions please don't hesitate to call. It was nice to finally meet the two of you." Olivia kept her composure under what was obviously Mellie's judging stare. Fitz gave Olivia a ghost of a smile and extended his hand just before the elevator doors parted.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Pope. I hope everything is well with your family." She shook his hand as earnest as she could before swiftly letting go.

"Thank you. I'll see you both next Monday at 10 am." Olivia waved goodbye to them as they stepped foot in the elevator, the doors slowly closing in front of them. Fitz made eye contact with her just before the doors sealed their connection. Olivia then stormed back to her office, her heart pounding with anxiety and a hint of shame. What was she doing just moments before his wife showed up? Shrugging it off for now, she called Harrison.

"Hey Harrison, I'm on my way. I'll be there in an hour." Olivia grabbed her white Prada satchel, locked her office door and strutted to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Thank you so much for the responses to my story. I can't believe I have so many follows and reviews, and I've only written two chapters! It's quite humbling. This chapter is told solely from Olivia's perspective of what happened after Fitz and Mellie left. Chapter four will be told from Fitz's. Thank you so much for the feedback, guys. Enjoy the chapter! **

_Chapter Three: Red, Superfreak, Mack, Banker, Philanderer, and Fixer Part I_

Olivia walked to the elevator with a strut in her step, in an effort to feign confidence. She tapped the down arrow and waited for the elevator to arrive on her floor. The moment she stepped inside and after the doors closed in behind her, the gravity of what had just taken place hit her like a ton of bricks. Instead of pushing the ground floor button, Olivia stood there frozen and completely overwhelmed by not only what she allowed to happen, but what she was a willing participant in. She leaned lazily against the wall, suddenly regretting all of her actions from the past ten minutes. Olivia hadn't taken the time to think about how severe the consequences would have been had she and Fitz closed the space between them. She hadn't even remembered how to properly breathe when she realization came pummeling down on her that he was indeed her client. She thought it wasn't possible, that it must have been some cruel twist of fate; a method of testing her fidelity and loyalty to Edison.

That's right, Edison. What about him, the man who was her actual longtime boyfriend? What if she had allowed Fitzgerald to pull her into his arms and press her against his mesomorph body, would she have given in? Did Olivia honestly possess enough feverish lust in her heart to guide him by the hand into her office, lock the door, and let him bend her over her desk, and without protection no less? What kind of woman was she? But the true kicker was when his wife, Mellie as he called her, turned the corner and immediately tore the two of them from their hedonistic illusions.

His wife was so intimidatingly tall and quite beautiful, with crystal blue eyes as clear as water and as cold as a winter chill. They scorched through Olivia, glaring at her with envious devastation that made her wonder why the couple was in counseling to begin with, and she was certain one of the reasons must have been Fitzgerald's past infidelities. Trying her best not to sink to the floor of the elevator Olivia retreated into herself, letting her over-worked mind wander even more to indulge in negative thoughts about the way Mellie had so obviously surmised that something had happened between her husband and Olivia, that some sort of connection was made. Her breaths became heavy and her nipples hardened just thinking about the way Fitzgerald looked at her. Such intensity she could never return; it was like he was making love to her without so much as a single touch. Without so much as a kiss, caress, or feeling the warmth of his flesh connecting with her own. Shaking her head Olivia then had another thought. Was kind of man was Fitzgerald? No woman alive could deny his ultra masculinity. Olivia had only known him for a whole five minutes and she picked up on his mannerisms, confidence, and commanding presence. Strictly speaking about his facade, he was nothing short of god-like majesty. With all those things in mind, was he some kind of philandering creep that fully recognized his power of unsuspecting women? Was he a user? Was Mellie the victim in all of this and swore to hold true to her vows even if her dirty-dick husband couldn't?

She refused to believe that he didn't know how attractive he was, nor that he wasn't aware of the power he had over her in that moment. His body was everything, his face was perfection that looked as if it was sculpted and chiseled by Michelangelo himself. Fitzgerald was a force to be reckoned with at the most primal, animalistic, and sexual level except Olivia shouldn't have been so fickle to take the bait.

What did Fitzgerald think moments ago? That Olivia a marriage counselor, a professional fixer of sorts, was so thirsty for any man's attention that she would sacrifice her career and reputation for the pseudo-thrill of being some married man's whore? That she would have risked the possibility of a lawsuit for sexual misconduct for sleeping with a client? What if someone would have seen them? What if_ Abby_ would have emerged from her office? It would have proved to be a difficult conversation. How could Olivia have been so careless, so completely under the spell of a stranger, much less a client? Did she have to be so mediocre?

_'Do you have to be so mediocre?'_ the words spoken by her militant, pro-black father Eli, never left her mind from the day she first heard them uttered from his venomous lips. Olivia, much more than Harrison, was raised in an household that stood for the promotion of her kind above all else. Black excellence, talent, grandiose culture and most of all black love. Eli believed that while it was important to learn about many cultures, it was crucial to never abandon one's own.

_'We do not bring home white men in this family, Olivia.'_ he always said.

While Eli wasn't an outright racist, having put Olivia through elite predominantly white private schools as a youth, but he was a firm believer in marrying one's own kind. A common belief because of his upbringing. Eli was from a different generation; being a sixty-two year old black man from Detroit had jaded him in many ways growing up, but the hard lessons he learned taught him everything he needed to know. Because of everything he'd experienced during the race riots, white privilege and systemic injustice, Eli instilled in Olivia that whites had their place. Intimate relationships weren't a part of the equation. It was no surprise that he was adamantly against a naïve and at the time nineteen year old Olivia marrying a very white Jake Ballard, whom was her college sweetheart.

Eli never cared for him and snubbed the young man every time they interacted with each other. Eli also took every opportunity to drill into his daughter's stubborn mind that she was making a terrible decision, no matter how well she thought she knew Jake. But Olivia didn't know him at all and she soon found out how much of a stranger he really was.

Olivia tried not to seep back into that dark and treacherous place of the memories of her first and only marriage, but as her back pressed harder against the wall of the elevator nothing could stop the tears from falling, flooding her conscience with many painful memories. She could recall every instance of violence. Every time Jake slung her limp body against the wall and choked her, every debilitating punch to her stomach while she was pregnant, every thunderous slap to the side of her face, and the death of their unborn child.

Jake was someone she had so wholeheartedly and foolishly trusted because in Olivia's mind, all those years of being with him had to have meant true love. She had correlated the passing of time to falling in love with him, and she nearly lost her life because of it. After their divorce when Olivia was twenty-two, Eli quickly had Jake _'taken care of'_ and she never asked about his methods but she knew she'd never see him again. All of the arguments that had occurred over her marriage to Jake between her and her father ended with Eli being right all along, and he made sure to this day to never let her forget it.

During her last hospitalization when she lost her baby, Eli stated, _'Your baby, my grandchild, died in your belly because of that piece of shit. The same man you thought you knew. The same man who violated you time and time again is now responsible for your miscarriage. This is what happens when you give yourself away to white men, Olivia. Take this lesson and never make the same mistake again. Understand that your dad is always right, no matter what.'_

And there it was, the worst mistake she ever made wound up haunting her every day of her life. Shaking her head vigorously then dotting her tear ducts with the pads of her fingers, Olivia quickly pulled herself together.

_'Grow up,'_ she told herself. The agonizing memories began to recede to the back of her mind and she smoothed her skirt and wiped her messy mascara.

The sheer passing of time didn't make something legitimate, nor did staring longingly into a stranger's eyes to summon a connection that wasn't there. After everything Olivia had learned and experienced in her life, she should've known better. Her love life was not so desperately hopeless, or so lonely that she had to seek attention from a married man. She should've known better. She should've been better...always. Olivia was a woman of principle, promise, and pride.

_'Grow up, do your job. Get a fucking grip.'_ She thought, judging herself for being so hyper-sensitive to Fitzgerald's sexuality. She then stiffened, intentionally hardening her heart and steeling herself to remind herself what she was: a professional fixer, a marriage counselor. She had a man, unmarried and all her own. The fantasy was over. She had a job to do. A marriage to save. Fitzgerald and Mellicent Grant were her clients. From now on Olivia was to conduct herself in the most professional manner. No more longing looks, stares, etc. This was real life and the both of them belonged to other people, not to mention their racial differences hung in the back of her mind in junction with Eli's ideology.

The fantasy was over.

Finally pressing the ground button, the elevator moved to the first floor and Olivia abruptly exited the building. When her feet met the sidewalk she put that signature strut back in her step, unabashed and with her head held high as she made her way back to the east William parking structure. She wore a pair of Manolo Blahnik Mary Jane pumps on her tiny feet. Her head darted around ever so quickly to ensure the married couple was nowhere to be found and luckily they appeared to be long gone. Her cloudy conscience immediately cleared, if only for the moment, and she found her car in the structure and hopped in the driver's seat. She drove a black BMW M4.

Olivia sat her Prada satchel in the passenger seat and took a deep breath. Flipping down the overhead mirror, she took in her appearance, smoothed down her flyaways, and reapplied her nude lipstick. Another glance in the mirror told her to reapply mascara which she quickly and expertly did. Another second or two and she set her GPS to Detroit Metropolitan Airport and drove out of the parking structure, heading to the freeway.

Driving was something Olivia only did a few times a week but a task she enjoyed nonetheless. The peacefulness of it, the fact that she could usually put her mind on autopilot while doing it was comforting. This drive was no different. She had successfully suppressed her lingering thoughts about what happened earlier and tried her hardest to keep it in the back of her mind for as long as she could. She narrowed her doe eyes as if to try and focus harder on the highway and the long drive ahead and once again it served as a temporary distraction.

About forty-five minutes had passed and Olivia was still driving with the only sound being the low whirring of the air conditioning. Suddenly she became all too aware of the deafening silence and decided to play some music to take the edge off. She then tapped the power icon on the radio and _Connect_ by _Drake_ filled her ears.

She flicked her tongue against her bottom lip and listened to his voice, thoroughly savoring the lyrics and the instrumentals of the sound. She always found Drake to be quite deep for what he was.

'Be standing out front, I'll be there in fifteen mins.' Olivia shot Harrison a text.

'Sweet. Oh and there's one more surprise I didn't tell you about, but I think you'll like it.' He replied seconds later.

Her eyes went wide at the admission. What the hell did that mean?  
>Olivia contemplated a plethora of different scenarios and knowing Harrison as well as she did, virtually anything was possible.<p>

_Whatever You Want _by_ Tony Toni Toné_ began to play, interjecting into her thoughts.

Before Olivia knew it she was pulling up at the domestic flights entrance and sure enough, she spotted her twenty-six year old cousin in the distance. He was just exiting the airport and it was then that Olivia could spot someone walking next to him. They were shoulder to shoulder, holding hands and glancing lovingly at each other.

_'No way.'_ Olivia was in shock to say the least, and not because the woman was white but because she was with him at all. Harrison's surprise was...a new girlfriend? Harrison never had serious girlfriend, especially not one he was willing to fly out to meet a family member. It was never his style and he usually kept his distance from relationships all together. This was the one surprise she never would have suspected.

"Cuz!" He shouted enthusiastically, letting go of the woman's hand to wave at Olivia.

Olivia immediately gestured for them to hurry up and get in her car, as she couldn't continue to stay parked where she was. Olivia's eyes darted between Harrison whom donned trim beard and his apparent girlfriend, whom was unsurprisingly, nothing short of breathtaking. She appeared to have a very curvy body, long dark tresses of hair currently styled and pin curls, and luscious lips. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up with such happiness as she kept her focus on Harrison and kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear. Olivia couldn't stop staring at the woman in captivation. The woman seemed so happy, so fresh and carefree about this. Maybe she was very nice. She was about to find out.

Harrison nudged his head in Olivia's direction as they approached her car, prompting Olivia to pop the trunk. Harrison and the woman loaded their luggage in the trunk and hurriedly hopped in the backseat of her car.

"Well hello there Harrison, you didn't tell me you had someone with you." Olivia said, her inflection at the end made her statement sound more like a question.

"You know how I do. This one here is the biggest surprise of all, cuz. Olivia let me be the first to introduce you to my beautiful, amazing, intelligent girlfriend. Olivia, Quinn. Quinn, Olivia." Harrison smiled.

"Hi, it is so great to finally meet you, I've heard so many incredible things about you, Olivia." Quinn beamed so sweetly, extending her dainty hand to Olivia.

"Wow, I can only imagine what my cousin here has told you. Lovely to meet you." Olivia replied, shaking Quinn's soft hand. Olivia noticed their hands were almost the same size.

A honk from the car behind them told Olivia it was time to pull off.

"I can't believe I'm in Michigan, I've never been here before." Quinn stated brightly, glancing out of both back windows. Harrison planted a kiss on her neck and she turned her head to kiss him on the lips. Olivia caught a glimpse in the rearview mirror and blushed uncontrollably.

Diverting her eyes back to the road, Olivia spoke. "So what hotel are you guys staying at-"

"Don't worry about that right now, cuz. We wanna go out, you know. Get some decent food, see the sights, and hit the club later tonight. Gotta do it big." Harrison interjected as Quinn continued looking out of the window.

Olivia giggled sheepishly before replying. "Yes I know, Harrison. Even though I'm not really a club person anymore."

"That's hilarious. Has Michigan turned you into a total bore? Babe, me and Liv used to go out almost every night for months at a time in Manhattan. We also did a hell of a lot of heavy partying in Brooklyn like, years ago." Harrison retorted, pulling a pack of American Spirits from his jean pocket and retrieving two cigarettes.

"Nice! I bet you're so much fun to club with. Harrison mentioned you like to dance." Quinn said.

Olivia eyed them in the rearview mirror, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Yeah, I do. It's just been such a long time since I've went out like that."

"Liv, do you mind if we smoke in here?"

"Harrison...fine. Just crack the window." Olivia replied.

Harrison lit both cigarettes between his full lips then Quinn took one from him and placed it between her own.

"I take it you don't smoke anymore at all then?" Harrison queried, taking a drag.

"Nope. Not at all. I finally quit. I'm not in New York anymore," Olivia said matter-of-factly, turning back on the highway. Much to Edison's disliking Olivia had been smoking periodically over the last year since moving to Ann Arbor. She couldn't deny however, that the scent of freshly burning tobacco wasn't overwhelmingly tempting. She had to bite her lip to keep from asking for one.

A few minutes of silence went by before anyone said anything else.

"So how did you two meet?" Olivia asked, hoping her neutral tone didn't allude to how uncomfortable she was with their open display of affection. She refused to acknowledge that Harrison and Quinn's intimacy was more than creeping under her skin. She would never admit to the tendrils of loneliness that continuously plagued her. Instead she kept her weighted eyes on the road.

Merging onto another highway she waited for one of them to respond. Seconds later, Harrison began.

"We met at NYU last year. Quinn's a graduate student in the art department. "

"We were introduced through our mutual friend Huck," Quinn responded, "at a party in Buschwick. It was so funny because we had like, immediate chemistry. It was absolutely electric between us and just two months later we started dating and we've spent almost every day together ever since." Quinn spoke with so much passion in her voice that Olivia wasn't expecting. Of course she had just met the woman, but she couldn't help but feel a bit taken aback by her presence.

After absorbing Quinn's words, Olivia asked a couple more questions.

"So you guys have been together for about a year? Quinn, what kind of art do you do?"

Olivia decided it would have been bad form to ask Harrison why he hadn't even once mentioned having a girlfriend. Olivia was many things; impolite wasn't one of them.

"Yes, we became official last April so we've been together for...sixteen months? Something like that." She giggled. "To answer your other question yeah, I'm a fine artist. I draw, paint, dabble in photography, and I'd like to move into sculpture eventually."

"Wow, that's fantastic. I would love to see your work sometime." Olivia smiled brightly. "Do you study art as well? Who's your favorite artist?"

"You know, I don't look at other artist's work too often because I don't want to be subconsciously influenced by anyone, but I would definitely say my favorite artist, _other than myself_, is Magritte." Quinn playfully disclosed, giggling at her last words.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and smiled warmly in the rearview mirror. "He's one of my favorite artists as well."

"I Bet I can guess your favorite painting." Quinn challenged.

"Oh really, Quinn?"

"Babe?" Quinn turned to look at Harrison. He chuckled heartily at the two of them verbally sparring, of sorts. He was so happy he decided to bring Quinn with him.

"The Treason of Images?" Quinn inquired, certain that she was right. She smirked at Harrison and pecked his puckered lips, before turning back to stare at the back of Oliva's head.

"That's a possibility, Quinn." Olivia confirmed with a smile, waggishly moving her head. As if on cue and in perfect synchronicity the two women chorused, "'This is not a pipe.'" The car filled with unceremoniously with hearty laughter and mutual understanding. It was the smallest thing and probably inconsequential, but it allowed Olivia to let her guard down with her cousin's girlfriend. Quinn was gorgeous, funny, and maybe just right for Harrison.

_'Abby will love her.' _Olivia thought as she smiled to herself.

After they quieted down they soon reached a gas station to refuel about thirty minutes outside of Ann Arbor. Olivia strode in the BP station, stepping in and sending her father a text to inform him they'll have to take a raincheck about lunch. Olivia couldn't bring herself to drag Harrison and his white girlfriend to a lunch that would most certainly make her uncomfortable, rather she knew it or not. Eli wouldn't outwardly rude, but he would most likely stare and slide Harrison disapproving glances throughout the meal, making everyone want to leave. Instead Olivia decided she wouldn't even mention her dad, at least for today, and she would offer a different plan.

'Sorry dad, I have to reschedule our lunch date. Harrison flew in town early and he's not feeling too well.'

Seconds later Eli replied. 'Cafe Zola tomorrow at 2pm. Work for you?'

'Sure.'

'Good. Bring Harrison. Love you.'

'I'll see. No promises.'

'I expect to see him at least at Edison's birthday dinner then.'

'K.'

Olivia didn't have the mental space to deal with her father at the moment. She knew eventually Harrison would have to introduce everyone to Quinn but Olivia would discuss a plan of action later. Now wasn't the time.

After they all got in the car and merged on the highway, Olivia disclosed her idea.

"What hotel are you guys staying at again?" Olivia asked, watching the road as she merged back on the highway.

"The Marriott, the one by Briarwood mall," Harrison began. "Since we're only here for a week, we plan on dragging you out to bar-hop with us every single night. Even this Friday after your man's birthday."

"I don't see that happening, Har. Edison's not really a bar guy. I mean he is, but...he can be a little..." Olivia murmured.

"What, boojie?" Harrison laughed.

"Babe!" Quinn admonished, slapping his shoulder with gusto.

Olivia rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Anyway I was thinking I'd take us all out to lunch today. Ann Arbor is really small and most of the city life is within a three mile radius."

"Especially where you live, cuz. Babe, wait until you see Liv's loft. She misses New York so much that Uncle Eli bought her this fancy ass brownstone. It's pretty swanky."

"I'll bet." Quinn agreed. "I'm sure Olivia has impeccable taste. She's very much a classic beauty." She spoke as if Olivia wasn't in the driver's seat listening. Quinn and Olivia's eyes met briefly in the rearview and Olivia blushed uncontrollably from Quinn's compliment. Quinn grinned from ear to ear in return.

"Aww, thanks Quinn. You're sweet. I like her already, Har. She's a doll." Olivia confessed.

"You ain't said nothing but a word, cuz. I love this girl." Harrison conceded, deliberately caressing Quinn's lips and pulling her closer in the backseat.

Olivia was beginning to feel like she was intruding on them.

"Y'all are doing too much." She said, giggling before she could censor her words.

Harrison pulled away from Quinn and remarked, "get ya life cuz, get ya life."

Olivia couldn't help but take his words to heart. Fitzgerald was still lingering in the back of her guilty conscience but it was simply too much to face it at the moment, or acknowledge what she would have to do to let it go. Instead she decided to drown it out the most familiar way she knew: alcohol. Another twenty-five minutes give or take, and they'd be in Ann Arbor.

_'What ever restaurant we pick better have good wine.' _

"So as I was saying before Harrison started in on me," she joked, "we're almost back in Ann Arbor according to the GPS. I'll call Abby and she can meet us for lunch someplace near my loft. Then we can play the rest of the day by ear. Does that work for you guys?"

The couple in the backseat tore themselves apart. "Yeah, that sounds great Olivia. Thanks so much for offering to buy us lunch. Oh Harrison's told me all about Abby. I love how close you all are. I'm excited to meet her."

"Good to know." Olivia replied.

"Yeah Abbs is my girl. She's like the sister I never wanted, both her and little miss in the driver's seat." Harrison asserted.

"You shut up. The same thing can be said for you too. All the things we've experienced together over the years." Olivia countered.

"Like all your drunken mishaps in Brooklyn all those years ago. I got stories for weeks, Liv." Harrison seemed to revel in chipping away at Olivia's carefully constructed defenses. Every bit of him brought her back to her time in New York, her home. An inkling of sadness tugged at her heart when the memories of her first marriage began to push their way to the front of her mind. She knew eventually she had to let the memories go. When, she wasn't sure but holding on to that reminder of the worst decision she'd ever made would only serve to further cripple her emotionally.

_'Stop.'_ Olivia said firmly in her own mind. Now was not the time to start recollecting. Private musings were for private time. Being happy shouldn't have felt like a chore, like some kind of insufferable task, but she kept doing it to herself. Reliving experiences, positive or otherwise, that had long past. Olivia spent far too much time in her own head but with her cousin and his serious girlfriend with her for the week, she wanted to try to let go a bit. She owed it to Harrison and Quinn to try whatever they wanted her to do and appear to have a good time doing it.

Thirty-seven minutes later they were driving down south main street then turning left on east william to pull inside that oh so familiar parking structure. Once they entered Olivia quickly found a spot and occupied it. After everyone exited the car Olivia got a more thorough look at Quinn. Quinn was a vision to say the least. Olivia liked her style. She was wearing a loose grey crop top with the words 'Beyonce's Serf Team' written across her torso in helvetica exposed a great deal of her flat stomach and the minimalist gold body chain that draped above her belly button. Her lower curves were clad in skinny jeans and pointed leather ballet flats covered her feet. Secretly Olivia wondered how old she was.

Harrison was clad in a simple acid washed v-neck short sleeve shirt and fitted jeans. His shoes were white canvas snickers and his wrist was donned by the rolex Olivia had given him as a birthday gift last spring. She wasn't surprised to see the couple brought Louis Vuitton keepall bags for luggage; mostly Harrison's idea. He was a man who liked to dress. He breathed fashion and etiquette; traits that were learned from a young age while spending copious amounts of time running around with his dear cousin through different districts of Manhattan.

For the first time in the year Olivia had been a resident in Ann Arbor, she took the time to explore downtown just a bit. For lunch the trio decided to meet up with Abby at a beautiful restaurant named Sava. It was so 'New York' Olivia's heart swelled just looking at it. High ceilings, live music even in the early afternoon, floor length windows, and what she hoped was an extensive wine list. She was in heaven. They moved past the greeter to find Abby sitting at the upstairs balcony that could be viewed immediately as a patron walked in. Abby's hair always gave her away.

"There she is!" Olivia said.

The trio strode upstairs to meet their friend whom was busy texting and checking her watch every few seconds. Abby was also always pressed for time it seemed. Or maybe that was because she was spending too much time with a certain Scottish-born, dark-haired british gentleman.

"Abby!" Harrison called out, quickly dropping Quinn's hand and running over to her.

"Harrison, oh my god-I thought you weren't in town until Thursday!" Abby exclaimed as Harrison swallowed her waif body in his muscular arms, lifting her off the ground.

"I decided to fly in town early, I had to come see two of my favorite girls. I've missed you so much." He beamed with joy as he spun her around.

Quinn glanced over her shoulder at Olivia and smiled at her.

When Abby was planted back on her stiletto covered feet she immediately noticed the unfamiliar woman standing next to her best friend. Abby was quite an intimidating fiery woman herself but the look Olivia gave her just then silently communicated for Abby to take it down a notch, and she hadn't even said anything yet. Olivia knew her in and out, and she wanted Quinn to feel the utmost comfortable with their group. Honestly Olivia already really liked Quinn's energy; everything about her seemed so genuine and effortless. Olivia was hoping by the end of their stay maybe some of Quinn's traits would infect her own personality.

"Abbs this is my girlfriend, Quinn." Harrison beckoned his beloved, wrapping his arm around her possessively.

"So nice to finally meet you, Abby. I love your hair color." Quinn extended her hand to Abby, gripping Quinn's hand with more force than necessary but what was true to Abby's personality.

"Wow Harrison's never brought _any_ girl around for us to meet, this must be the real deal. Well then Quinn, I'm happy to meet you as well. Welcome to the group." Abby conceded.

Quinn simply grinned wide in response. "Good to know I'm special."

Lunch was fantastic, it was everything Olivia hoped it would be. Amazing food and lovely company. The table was filled with several bottles of Cabernet Sauvignon, Australian Shiraz which was one of Olivia's favorite wines, and a special Pinot Noir from Napa Valley. She enjoyed getting to know Quinn a little better and the way she interacted with herself and Abby. The chemistry between Quinn and Harrison sizzled as they sat next to each other from across the table. Abby and Olivia gave each other knowing glances: their relationship was the real deal and Olivia couldn't have been happier for her dear cousin. If Quinn was what made him happy, then she was fully on board with their love affair. Lunch was an alluring spread of medium rare angus steak, grilled asparagus, buckwheat pasta salad with truffle oil and bleu cheese, smoked salmon, nutella filled croissants, and artichoke dip paired with warm slices of nan bread. The group shared everything and pinched off of each other's plates the way it was done in European and Asian countries. Everything tasted so divine. Olivia happily paid for the entire meal, despite Abby's hefty protests to such a gesture. Money was no object for the divorce lawyer or the marriage counselor, but Olivia loved treating her family and she considered the fiery redhead her family. Quinn was quickly nearing that territory because of her relationship with Harrison. Sincere thank yous were exchanged including a hug from Quinn, which Olivia was as equally as shocked by as she was happy to accept. Olivia had never been a hugger, especially to people she didn't know extremely well. Blood family being number one, Edison, or Abby. They were the only people that ever touched her.

After downing the last drop of wine the group convinced Abby not to abandon them to spend time with her boyfriend Stephen, and the hours past with exploring downtown which was essentially divided into three areas: U o M's main campus called the Diag, state street where students did most of their dining and shopping, and main street. Main street was the epitome of wealth, wine, and expense. It was no coincidence that Olivia and Abby lived adjacent to it. It was nice getting to know Quinn more and more.

Quinn had grown up in Boston, Massachusetts and had moved to New York to study Fine Art at the age of twenty-four. She was currently thirty years old, making her four years older than Harrison. That in itself was quite surprising to Olivia. She had never known her cousin to be infatuated with older women, much less date one. The couple lived together in a tiny apartment located in Brooklyn; Williamsburg more specifically. Harrison had neglected to mention to Olivia that he'd moved off campus earlier this year to move in together with Quinn. Quinn was an avid fan of Azealia Banks and had seen her perform in New York many times. Her favorite art movement was Surrealism. Olivia connected the dots and deduced that love for Surrealism explained her interest in Magritte. Quinn loved traveling abroad and had been to France and Italy. Next on her list was Germany and Norway. She had even showed Olivia pictures of her artwork on her cell phone. Her work was incredible, beautiful and meaningful pieces. Most were representational oil paintings. Some were sketches of every day scenes. Many were mixed media pieces with slight influence from Jackson Pollock; Quinn had utilized cigarette butts on the canvases. Olivia was nothing short of blown away by Quinn's undeniable talent and with each passing second she liked her more and more.

The sun went down and the moon began to peek from the clouds Olivia was actually looking forward to whatever Quinn and Harrison had planned for the evening.

"Can I get a time check?" Harrison asked Quinn. They were standing together right outside Olivia's building. Quinn was in his arms, her back to his front.

"It's a quarter to eight. I think we missed check-in for the hotel." She replied.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot you guys. Sorry about that. You can stay at my place for the night if you want, I'll crash on my couch." Olivia interjected, suddenly aware of how much time had passed.

"Thanks so much Olivia-" Quinn began.

"Liv. You can call me Liv." Olivia gently corrected her. "Let's go get your luggage out of my car and-"

"And we're all gonna change clothes, ladies put on your freakum dresses. We're goin' clubbing tonight." Harrison interrupted, releasing Quinn from his arms. "I noticed walked pass at least five bars on the way back to your loft, Liv. I told you we're going out tonight." Harrison smirked at Olivia.

"Oh my god yes, I am so in for this." Abby uttered excitedly. "I was texting Stephen earlier and he's busy tonight so I'm in for a girl's night!"

"If he wasn't busy would you have abandoned us otherwise?" Olivia inquired, leaning on Abby's shoulder.

"No! Come on Liv, but I would've asked him if he wanted to tag along." As if on cue, Olivia's personal phone blared loudly indicating a phone call.

She yanked it out of her Prada bag and mustered a faint smile at the contact.

"Edison, hi." She said, ignoring the annoyed glares from Abby and Harrison. Quinn simply smiled wider. Olivia assumed she didn't know about Harrison's distaste for Edison.

"Hey Liv. How was your day?"

"Good thanks, listen I have a surprise. Harrison and his girlfriend flew in town today-"

"Harrison has a girlfriend? Wow, who would've thought?"

"My exact sentiments. Her name is Quinn, she's perfect for him. Anyway we're all going out tonight for a couple hours and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along with us." Olivia stepped a few feet away so Edison couldn't hear Abby and Harrison voicing their protests to her offer in the background. Whether they liked it or not, Edison was around to stay and nothing they did was going to change it. Period. The sooner they accepted that fact the better everyone involved would be.

"Liv I have a meeting with the branch managers in the morning. But...since we don't really go out as much anymore, I can lose some sleep to be with you and your friends. Who's all going?"

"What time is your meeting?"

"Don't worry about, Liv. It's not so early that I'll be burned out if we're out late." Edison assured her.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to-"

"It's fine Liv. No worries okay? Who's all going out?"

She smiled, more sincerely than she had in a while with him in what felt like forever. She missed times when they were legitimately happy. When everything didn't feel so forced. If he was going to remain in her life, and he was, Olivia wanted Edison to make more of an effort in their mutual happiness. Tonight was a step in the right direction.

"Me, Abby, and Quinn and Harrison. And you of course. Apparently we're going to as many bars as possible. I think it'll be fun."

"I'm sure it will Liv. Listen I'm at dinner with right now with the guys. Can I meet up with you in an hour or so?"

"Yeah that's fine. How about we meet up at this club called Necto?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you guys in a little while. Love you." She swallowed hard at his declaration.

"Me too. Bye Edison." She ended the call and took a deep breath.

_'Love will come. It has to.' _No matter how many times she told herself, Olivia wasn't sure what to think.

* * *

><p>Abby had went back to her loft that was just a few blocks away to change into something that wasn't a Chanel tweed suit, and much more club appropriate. Olivia, Harrison and Quinn went upstairs to Olivia's loft. Harrison was changing in the bathroom while Olivia and Quinn were trying to find something for her to wear.<p>

Quinn wanted Olivia in the tightest, shortest and most revealing outfit possible while Olivia was beginning to feel more insecure with each outfit suggestion.

"Liv, try this." Quinn said, pulling out one of her own dresses from her luggage. Olivia didn't want to be rude and tell Quinn that there was no way she'd be able to fit Quinn's clothes. Although they were both 5'4, Quinn had about fifteen pounds on Olivia. That was until she held the dress up to Olivia's tiny frame. While she was incredibly petite, Olivia had profoundly curvaceous hips and an large globes for an ass.

The dress that Quinn was holding was a black Dolce and Gabbana long sleeve, bodycon number that stopped mid-thigh. The front had a very high neckline while the back was nonexistent. The entire back was out and the fabric plunged so deeply that Olivia worried it might show a bit of butt crack, which definitely wasn't a good look.

"Quinn I don't know. It's pretty and I love D and G, it's...not really my style." Olivia reasoned, not wanting to try it on.

"Liv please? Look let's get you out of this outfit-" Quinn began unzipping Olivia's pencil skirt and tugged it past her hips.

"Oh my god, Quinn!" She gasped as her skirt fell to the floor.

"Nice La Perla panties." Quinn began. "We should probably lose those too. You need a thong."

Olivia stepped out of her skirt and gently kicked to the side. "Quinn I really appreciate your effort, but I'm grown. I don't need help picking an outfit." Olivia scurried over to the clothes rack and started sifting through it. Quinn wasn't backing down so easily.

"I know you just met me Liv, but can I be honest with you?" She insisted, causing Olivia to look at her perplexed. "This is gonna sound weird and I promise I'm not hitting on you but, you're beautiful. I mean really." Olivia turned away to keep from blushing. She had never responded well to compliments. "And girl your body is insane. You should really show it off more. Don't beat down Har for this but he told me you're a little uptight. He knows how I am and from the moment I saw you at the airport I knew I was gonna love you. All I'm asking is for you to try it on. Hell, if nothing else your boyfriend will appreciate it right? Trust me when I say you're going to look fucking incredible in this dress. I know you might think it won't fit because I'm a bit heavier than you but this dress is too small for me. It's a size two. I bought it back when I was a skinnier. I've put on some weight since living with your cousin. Liv, trust me. Try it on. You're going to _love_ the way you look."

"Y'all dressed yet?" Harrison yelled from the bathroom.

"No! Stay in there until I tell you!" Quinn yelled back, smiling as she handed the dress to Olivia. "Trust me."

That was final push. Olivia decided Quinn wouldn't let it go until she tried on the damn thing so she figured it was best. "Would you mind turning around?" Although they were both women Olivia wasn't comfortable enough to get fully undressed in front of her yet. Quinn took a few steps back and turned away from her. Olivia then completely disrobed, her bra and underwear in a puddle on the hardwood floor. Stepping in front of her full body mirror she took a second to study her naked body. It felt oddly unnerving. For someone who studied human sexuality in college Olivia sometimes wasn't comfortable with her own sexual desires and needs. She was deeply repressed in terms of owning her sexuality and the power she had as a woman. Shaking her head she toed into the dress, carefully sliding it up and over her hips. The feeling of the soft fabric sliding over her skin felt so good, it was almost like a caress. When it was finally on Olivia turned to look at the plunging back and marveled how sexy she instantly felt in the dress. It fit like a glove and deliciously accentuated every detail of her body. She was in love with it and she hadn't worn anything so provocative in a long time other than lingerie. Taking Quinn's advice, because at this point she figured the woman could do no wrong, Olivia sauntered to her dresser and pulled out a black lace thong and slipped it on.

"You can turn around now Quinn." Olivia stated.

She turned around and her jaw dropped. "Absolutely stunning. I told you."

"Really?" Olivia didn't recognized her own voice then. She sounded so unsure of herself; it wasn't true to her personality.

"Yes Liv. Men are going to be gagging girl. Let me see the back." Olivia did a quick spin and Quinn gave her a reassuring smile. "Now, let's pull the rest of the look together. You can come out now babe!"

Harrison emerged from the bathroom and halted in his tracks when he saw his cousin in a backless and mid-thigh dress that Quinn planned on giving to her. "Damn cuz. You're gonna have all the guys drooling and shit. Edison's gonna pass out when he sees you in this."

Olivia couldn't help but snicker at the thought of having lots of men pursue her, competing for her attention. The notion tickled her and she giggled lightly.

"Well then, let's hope Edison he can keep up then." She replied not so innocently.

The shoes they decided on was a pair of five inch Manolo Blahnik stilettos with a single strap around each ankle, and with no platform. Olivia admittedly hated the platform trend and wouldn't be caught dead in a pair of Louboutins unless they were pigalle style. She loved the height and difficulty of non-platform heels. It made her feel kind of daring. The only jewelry Olivia wore was a Chanel double 'c' translucent bangle on her wrist. The two women spent the next forty-five minutes finishing up both of their looks with flawless makeup and hair. Olivia's hair was pin straight, sleek and parted down the middle. Her makeup was light coverage and neutral. Quinn was clad in a similar style dress that instead plunged in the front, down to her navel, sensuously revealing her breast cleavage. The sleeves were long and the dress stopped just above the knee. Her hair was styled in a high bun, her makeup was a Lana Del Rey inspired cateye paired with nude lips, and her earrings were large thin hoops. Quinn's shoes were by far the most amazing shoes Olivia had ever seen. She was wearing the Kanye West/Giuseppe Zanotti 'Cruel Summer' heels in white. Quinn's fashion was giving Olivia so much life she had to buy her a drink later at the club. Abby arrived at her loft about thirty minutes into the women getting ready and she looked flawless as well. High ponytail, olive smoky eye, morange lipstick on, and a strapless black bodycon mini-dress. Her shoes were skyscraper Jimmy Choo thigh high boots. Abby was killing.

Even Harrison looked good in his simple button up, fitted trousers and Valentino loafers. He couldn't keep his eyes and hands off Quinn as the trio of women grabbed their respective purses while Harrison merely carried his wallet in his pocket. With that they were out the door, down the hall and left Olivia's building. She couldn't believe how well the day had turned out. With the morning events feeling like they never ever occurred Olivia linked arms with Abby and the group crossed the street and headed to Necto.

Suddenly Olivia's phone rang. "Hey Edison." She said confidently.

"Hey beautiful. I think I see you in the distance. Is Abby wearing a ponytail?"

"Yes, she is. Where are you?" She asked, squinting her eyes she as she looked ahead.

"I'm standing by Le Dog. I see you guys walking, just pass the stoplight."

She abruptly hung up and the four of them made their way to meet up with Edison.

After greetings were exchanged and a few awkward seconds between everyone, they continued walking until they reached the front of Necto. The line was pretty long especially for it to be only 9:30. Edison scooped Olivia up in his arms and squeezed her tight.

"You look so incredible tonight." He whispered in her ear. She could tell he was trying to be seductive. "I can't wait to take that dress off of you." He slid his hands down her side rubbed her thighs. Olivia felt his arousal for her pressed against her leg. While he was really hard, she was mostly feeling herself in the moment. Olivia knew she looked like a vision and refused to think anything less. She hadn't been this confident in much longer than she cared to admit. She didn't say anything to Edison's sweet nothings he was whispering. Instead she leaned her head back to look in his lust-filled eyes, and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Edison groaned against her lips and pulled her tighter in his embrace. After they stopped kissing she looked in his eyes once more. Olivia wasn't even sure what she was looking for or expecting to see, but something was...missing. Something was lacking in a way that couldn't be described but deciding it was best to leave it alone, she turned to face her friends and continued waiting in line.

They entered the club twenty minutes later, instantly loving the packed and intoxicating atmosphere. The speakers blared Ludacris and after becoming acquainted with their surroundings the group broke off into pairs, leaving Abby with Edison and Olivia. Harrison and Quinn bolted for the dance floor downstairs. Olivia had no doubt the couple wanted to do their own thing since Edison was with them.

"Liv I'm gonna go find someone to dance with." Abby said dismissively.

"Abby wait a second. Edison-"

"Liv you can dance with Abby for a while. I'm gonna go to the bathroom then probably chill at the bar for a few minutes." Edison kissed her and turned to walk away before she could stop him. Olivia turned to Abby and smiled.

"I guess that worked itself out then. Come on Abbs." Olivia grabbed her hand and they walked over to the smaller bar by the dance floor. There were two bars in Necto and Olivia assumed Edison would be at the much larger one as it was closer to the restroom.

"I'm surprised he came out tonight, to be honest."

"When are you not honest, Abbs? You look amazing by the way. Those shoes are killing me." Olivia complimented, waving her hand to flag down the bartender. "What do you want? My treat."

"Aww thanks Liv. For the free drink and the compliment, but I'll buy the drinks. You did buy us all lunch earlier." Abby countered, quickly pulling out her credit car and holding it in the air. The bartender came over to them.

"Hi what can I get you lovely ladies?" He said.

"We'll have four shots of your best whiskey." Olivia's eyes widen in surprise at her friend but didn't protest. She should have known Abby wanted to get her drunk and honestly Olivia wasn't that opposed to it. She never went dancing anyway so tonight was a special occasion. Harrison and Quinn were in town in early, that was reason enough to get a little inebriated.

The bartender brought their shots which they downed a little quicker than anticipated. Olivia's throat burned but the sensation was kind of thrilling. She rarely drank anything that wasn't water or wine, so this was the perfect opportunity to expand her horizons, to let herself go and have some uninhibited fun. After two more shots each they sauntered to the dance floor and found themselves in the middle. The alcohol was liquid courage and the two women started dancing to _Single Ladies_ by _Beyonce_. The lights beamed down on the dance floor, the music boomed throughout the club and Olivia couldn't have felt more free. That was until she had two, three, or was it four more drinks in her system? She had forgotten after the third shot of fireball whiskey. Then she had a drink called the 'birthday cake'. It was a shot of grey goose vodka with half and half on and sprinkles on top. Definitely something she would've never had outside of this environment but with Abby's coaching and Edison's absence she decided to throw all caution to the wind for just one night. They kept drinking and eventually at some point Edison finally came over to them, not nearly as drunk as Olivia and Abby were.

"Heyyy." Olivia slurred, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Where have you been?"

"Hey. God you're drunk, I can smell the booze on you." He laughed, kissing her neck.

"And you're not?"

"Nope. Not as drunk as you are. I've been pacing myself for the last hour."

"Dance with me." Olivia started pulling him in the direction of the dance floor before he could respond, leaving Abby at the bar.

Soon after Quinn and Harrison reappeared from downstairs and joined them on the dance floor, followed by a hilariously sauced Abby. The next two hours flew by in a drunken haze of everyone departing from Necto feeling quite danced out and hungry. Everyone was pretty drunk minus Edison who had only downed a couple beers and a shot. An hour later they had bar-hopped and wound up back downtown near Olivia's apartment.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Edison said, rubbing Olivia's back as she snuggled against his neck. She was dying for a hot meal and a cigarette. She was drunk enough to ask, but even while under the influence she would wait until her and Harrison were alone first.

"Let's go to Fleetwood. Since it's a random Monday night they shouldn't be too busy. I'm in the mood for something greasy." Abby stammered, strutting down the street to the diner. Fleetwood Diner was a trailer converted into a greasy spoon-type restaurant that served typical coney island food. Olivia pulled herself out of Edison's grasp and headed in Abby's direction, followed by Harrison and Quinn. Edison sighed and jogged to catch up to them.

"I want chili-cheese fries." Abby whispered in Olivia's ear as they walked close together.

Olivia giggled in her drunkenness and replied. "Me too. And a burger."

Twenty minutes later they all piled into a booth at Fleetwood and ordered a slew of food for their table. Harrison got up to go smoke outside. Minutes later Olivia steadied her legs and followed behind him. She went outside and found him standing on the side of the restaurant smoking with an much older gentleman with aquamarine eyes. Olivia, who was still drunk, stumbled just a bit as she made her way over to Harrison and the stranger.

"Liv, what's up?" Harrison called out.

"Hey Har. Can I have one?"

The older man had a cigarette dangling between his thin lips narrowed his eyes at her and gave a curious smile. Olivia raised a playful, meaning drunken, eyebrow at him before taking the cigarette from Harrison. He lit it for her and she inhaled, taking a deep drag from it like her life depended on it.

"Damn." The older man spoke up. "I'm already impressed. I'm guessing this one here is a seasoned smoker."

"Yes she is," Harrison answered for Olivia. "This is my cousin Olivia."

Olivia took another drag from her cigarette and waved at the older man. "Hi there." She murmured. "And you are?"

"The name's Cyrus." He said. "I was just talking to your cousin here. Smart man."

The three of them chatted casually about their evenings while they smoked. Olivia had finished hers a little faster than she intended and took another from Harrison. Olivia had mostly tuned the two men out unless they directly asked her a question. She was so caught up in her own little world of drunkenness, the high from her two cigarettes, and the overall positive vibes that she closed her eyes continued smoking as if no one was around.

"Cyrus!" A voice shouted. It was the voice of a man that sounded oddly familiar, but it definitely wasn't Edison. Olivia tried to shrug it off but something about it got under her skin. "Cyrus, there you are!"

_'No. Fucking. Way.' _There it was...immediately sobering her up like a splash of ice cold water in the face. Her eyes shot open and her body tensed up. She anxiously looked around wondering where _his_ baritone voice was coming from. She saw that man standing at the light, waiting to cross the street to get to their side. His eyes found hers and whatever remained of her drunken stupor was dissipated right then. Even from across the street Olivia's eyes wouldn't budge from his. It was as if they were communicating, speaking volumes of tiny intricacies with their stares. The light changed to red and he jogged over to them, still holding the stare with immense ferocity that further intensified as he drew closer. Seconds later there he was, standing several feet away from her, greeting Harrison.

_'Fitzgerald.' _She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Sorry I've been gone for a while guys. I was having a bit of writer's block on top of feeling 'scandaled out' what with the current state of the show and all. Fuck Jake. Ugh. But anyway I have returned and I've decided I'm going to write this story until I can't write anymore because this is for all of you that read and support this. So basically I'm working through a temporary scandal slump. I'm not even that good of a writer! There are many truly talented writers on this site and the fact that you all chose to pay attention to my babblings really keeps me motivated. So thanks again! Alright, welcome to chapter four. This chapter begins in Fitz's perspective after he and Mellie left Olivia's office for the first time. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter Four: Red, Superfreak, Mack, Banker, Philanderer, and Fixer Part II_

Just before the elevator doors collided Fitz's eyes met Olivia's in a heated glance, leaving his head spinning with familiar arousal. He wasn't sure what any of it meant for them or what the feelings were bubbling up inside his chest, but the one thing that brought him back to the moment was standing next to Mellie in the elevator. She stood beside him an awkward distance away as the elevator moved between floors.

"Wow." Mellie uttered, breaking the silence.

"Wow?" Fitz replied, turning his head to read her expression.

"Olivia's really beautiful, don't you think?" Mellie retorted with a saccharine smile that left the most unsavory taste in Fitz's mouth.

Fitz's eyes took on a grey hue and he felt his breath get caught in his throat. The mention of Olivia's name, who was formerly Ms. Pope about a minute ago, sent a chill down his spine, putting out the fire in his loins. Knowing what she was playing at, he didn't trust what might have come out of his mouth so instead he said nothing. Seconds of silence went by before it was once again cut short by Mellie.

"Don't you think so, Fitz? I'm sure she has lots of men chasing her." Fitz couldn't deny his strange interest in his marriage counselor and he fought the desire to divulge that Olivia was actually the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Mellie's loaded utterances carried heavy implications, and Fitz wasn't willing to further incriminate himself. He knew Mellie; how she was, how she felt, and the way her eyes always gave her true emotions away. Mellie, like himself, was so astonishingly expressive with her eyes. Unlike Fitz, she wasn't good at compartmentalizing what she was really thinking or feeling. Every thought often showcased itself in her chilly irises and she wore bare their articulations on her sleeves. He always knew_ that_ look, the one she was giving him right then. It was the stare of a scorned woman, to say the least. It was similar to the one she gave when she suspected he was having an affair with the oh so infamous Amanda Tanner; the name that would go down in his marital history, he was certain. It was then that something, a tendril, or the tiniest speckle of a restless feeling made itself known in Fitz's heart but he chose to temporarily ignore it; to come back to it at a better time. For now he just wanted to be alone, to put as much space between him and Mellie as his feet and the city would allow.

"...I wouldn't know." He answered dismissively. Instead of quickly exiting when the elevator beeped and the door slid apart, Mellie remained unmoved in her stare on her husband. Fitz read her expression like a book; he knew that she at the very least had an inkling that there was something between him and Olivia. It didn't matter however, because Fitz wasn't going to give Mellie the fuel to start another war between them. Perhaps even he understood how inappropriate it was to be attracted to his marriage counselor. Not to mention how severe the repercussions would have been had he been caught red-handed just minutes ago outside Olivia's office. With that, mountainous waves of guilt began to collide with his conscience. He could feel his defiant resolve faltering, and with it his ability to hold their stare any longer. Although the elevator doors were open the air between Fitz and Mellie suddenly felt toxic. Between what took place in the hall and now in the elevator with his estranged wife it was all too much. Fitz needed fresh air immediately.

"After you." Fitz said politely, raising his hand to the threshold. It was his way of letting her know the conversation was over; he wouldn't entertain her any longer. Mellie being who she was, raised a suspicious brow at him followed by a smirk.

_'Will she just go already,'_ Fitz thought angrily.

Silence then another pause between them. She still remained planted next to him.

Fitz was steadily losing his patience with her and with it came a worsening temper. The smirk on her arrogant face, her overly relaxed body language and her idiotic tilted head was becoming his undoing. He knew that she knew just how bad, and on rare occasions downright terrifying, his temper could get but it didn't matter in this case. He wanted to prove to himself that he was better than her in every way, that he at least, knew when to stop poking the proverbial tiger.

Tilting his head slightly and raising an aggravated brow Fitz said, "Mellie, go." His stern voice possessed just the right amount of force and apparently that was all that was needed. She scoffed and shot him one last cold glance before storming out to the lobby, the clacking of her Louboutins echoing throughout the otherwise quiet space. Fitz walked lazily behind her and watched her cross the street to head for the parking structure. Meanwhile his feet wouldn't carry him any farther. He stood right outside the door of the building, the blinding sunlight beaming atop his curls. Today was much hotter than yesterday and at a sweltering ninety degrees he could already feel sweat oozing from his every pore. Maybe it was just the intolerable heat, or maybe it was intoxicating compound of inconvenient arousal and the weather. It also could have been those come hither doe eyes and tantalizing brown skin that called his name. Her strands of wavy hair, a texture so different from his own, that begged to be caressed. Plump and pouty lips that teased him, hard nipples that he desperately wanted to know what color they were and the way they might feel between his lips. A gentle nibble would suffice combined with a wet tongue encircling her areola; followed by suckles to engulf the duct while sliding his thick fingers down into her panties to stroke her dewy labia...

Fitz then cleared his throat in an effort to stop fantasizing, and it was then that he began to condemn his lecherous musings.

_'You're just lonely, old man.' _He told himself. _'Lonely, sad, and horny. Talk a walk.' _He couldn't stand it anymore. Before he could calm down from the sexual high he'd just recreated self judgments came pummeling down in full force, accompanied by the tidal waves of guilt he felt in the elevator. Was this what he always did? Was this how he had always wound up in bed with a forgettable woman time after time all those years ago? Was he repeating the same beginning patterns with his marriage counselor?

_'You don't even know her.' _Then what was it about her that left the most bizarre emptiness in the pit of his stomach now that they were apart? He'd now met Olivia twice in a strange twist of fate and she would be in his life for the foreseeable future in an attempt to fix his disaster of a marriage, but he _wanted_ more. How was that even possible? Fitz couldn't dispute how his illicit feelings were the farthest thing from professional. The initial meeting, the immediate chemistry between them, the nocturnal emissions, the critical letdown that she was just a star-crossed stranger, and now this. The reality: she was in fact Olivia Pope, a marriage counselor, _his_ counselor no less and everything about her had already possessed him. Nothing compared to those eyes of hers. They were enchanting and even standing outside of her work building he could see them vividly in his mind's eye, glimmering with existence itself. He'd never experienced anything like them before and now that he had it burned him to admit that he was starving to take it a little further. But life just didn't work that way and the consequences for his actions would have been incomprehensible had Mellie caught him in the act just a few minutes ago, doing whatever he was doing with a woman he just met the day before. Which brought him to another musing: what did Olivia feel in that moment? Did she want him too and what would she had done if Fitz would've touched her? What might have happened between them?

_'Stop it, doesn't matter. I'm still married and that's the reality. Have some fucking class and don't try to screw your marriage counselor.' _Fitz let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his sweaty hair in frustration. It didn't matter what his loins were trying to convey. It didn't matter that Olivia Pope was quite literally the most stunningly gorgeous creature he'd ever laid eyes on, or that her eyes alone could destroy cities, she was completely off limits and so was he. Fitz didn't need _another_ affair on his conscience, not after everything he'd put Mellie through. She was who she was but she was still his wife, for better or for worse. Through separate lives, pregnancy depression, lies, affairs, abuse and all of the rest. Mellie was Mrs. Grant and it was too late to undo over twenty years of a relationship. Fitz then reasoned that he agreed to counseling for a reason and it didn't include sleeping with their counselor. The complications from such a thing would be far beyond anything he'd handled before, aside from Amanda Tanner.

Fitz started to overheat from his persistent thoughts coupled with the humidity of the August morning, but began to calm once he turned his head to spot a barber shop a short distance away. He pushed himself off the wall and strode over to the building named Varsity Barber Shop, pulling the door handle and entered. He was immediately greeted by a rugged gentleman that was same height as himself, with long blonde hair and stretched ears.

"Hey, how you doin' man? How can I help you?" The gentleman extended his hand which Fitz took, shaking it with vigor.

"Good afternoon. I just happened to notice your business for the first time today and I think it's time I get a haircut." Fitz stated with a small smile. "As you can tell I'm pretty overdue for one."

"Yeah, you've got a bit of a shag goin' on." The man replied, laughing. "What were you thinking?"

"Something to cool me down. It's hot as hell outside. Just from looking at me is there any style you could recommend? I haven't gotten my hair cut in about a year."

"Hmm. Turn your head to the side for me." He replied.

Fitz obliged, turning to profile. After a few seconds the barber spoke once more. "How short do you want to go? Like, how short is too short?"

Fitz quickly turned to glance at the man curiously then his perplexed expression turned into a smile. "As short as you want. As long as I'm not bald or with a fade. I would look ridiculous." He chuckled sheepishly and ran his hand through his curls.

"Oh no, I definitely won't be shaving your head. So what I think would look good is the classic Caesar cut. I think that style would look really good and keep you cool at the same time."

"Really, the Caesar?" Fitz contemplated it for a moment before remembering he once had the cut years ago. It was a style he wore often in his thirties and seemed to compliment him. He let out a passive chuckle and nodded. "Let's do it, I'm all yours."

They shook hands and the barber interjected, "I'm Zach by the way."

"Fitzgerald_—_Fitz. Nice to meet you, man."

"You as well. Come have a seat."

He sauntered over to the free barber chair and took a seat. Seconds later Zach got to work with his tools sculpting a suitable Caesar for Fitz. He had to admit the idea of cutting off his curls was an impromptu action but a necessary one to keep his busy mind in the moment and it helped remind him to be present instead of letting his thoughts drift back to _her_...instead he cleared his throat again and kept his mind focused on Zach. Fifteen minutes went by as they chatted about inconsequential things as one would while getting their hair done, just talking to pass the time without any goal in particular. It was actually kind of nice. It allowed Fitz the ability to just be for little while; to lose himself in the moment of triviality without worrying if his actions cause irreversible damage of some sort. Zach didn't know him from any other customer and that was enough for Fitz.

A minute or two later his hair was finished. Zach handed him a mirror to analyze his now fresh cut appearance and Fitz quickly paid the man, extending him a rather large tip. He then studied his haircut, noticing just how much better and a bit younger he looked without all of the heavy curls atop his head. It was nice and simple, the kind of simplicity he craved no matter how it came about. Clearly this Caesar cut was just what he needed to give him a better sense of self. Although it was just a haircut it was a gesture that Fitz not only felt was well overdue, it helped him get a more precise look at himself. His hair looked darker. His eyes looked brighter. His jawline and cheekbones stood in the forefront now. He looked much more handsome, much more himself, and he felt more _grown up_.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in a breeze. A muggy, sweaty breeze but a breeze nonetheless. Fitz followed through with his plans to pick up his textbooks for class, he walked around for a couple hours downtown, ate lunch, and even had a scotch at a bar called Scorekeepers on Maynard street. It was turning out to be a decent day. The stolen moment from the morning had faded to the back on his conscience and he wished to keep it that way as long as he could. So far it was working. As the day winded down Fitz decided to call his very close friend Cyrus Beene. The mouthwatering allure of a night out fueled by strong alcohol sounded too good to pass up and he didn't want to drink alone. He pulled his phone out of his denim pocket and tapped Cyrus' contact.<p>

"Fitz, how's my best student?" Cyrus answered his phone after two rings.

"Hey Cy. Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Depends on the time. Got dinner plans with a bunch of executives from the EPA at nine."

"EPA huh? You really are a big shot around here, Cy."

"And you best never forget it." Cyrus laughed. "These things tend to run late but I'm free after dinner wraps up. It'll probably be done around 10:30 or so. That work for you?"

"Of course." Fitz replied as he hailed a cab by the U of M's central campus.

"You sure? I know how that _wife_ of yours is." Cyrus said emphatically. "Mellie's gonna be ridin' your ass-actually come to think of it, if there was some riding I'm positive there'd be a lot less fighting."

"Cyrus." Fitz retorted. "Don't start. Mellie doesn't control everything I do, despite the fact that she thinks she does. Anyway just call me tonight when you're ready and I'll meet you downtown someplace. I gotta go." Fitz slid in the back of the taxi and gave the driver the address to the guest house.

Fitz and Mellie's guest house was a bit unusual; it wasn't on the same property as their main house. The main house was a mansion sat at the top of a hill by water-front, while the guest house was a smaller three story home located in the more woodsy part of Ann Arbor. At the corner of Dhu Varren and Omelsaad in the Foxfire subdivision was the perfect amount of isolation and foliage miles apart from Mellie, just the way Fitz wanted. He had no desire to occupy the same house as her while also seeing her in counseling every week. As much as he wanted Karen to stay with him, he decided on the taxi ride there that he wouldn't force her to come along. He wouldn't put more unnecessary stress on his daughter. As an alternative he sent her a text briefing her on the new living arrangement.

'Staying at the guest house for a while. Got into a fight with your mom. Come join me?'

While Karen was much more reclusive to her parents after Gerry's death, she usually replied almost immediately to text messages. This time she hadn't. The driver pulled up to the facade of the guest house twenty minutes later and not so much as a 'k' from Karen was sent. Fitz contemplated calling her but he didn't want to push her because all it would do was push her into Mellie's claws. There was a chance Karen had already decided to stay with her mother and if so Fitz could never hold it against her. Mellie was a vile creature but she was still his children's mother and a part of him would always respect that fact, reluctantly or otherwise.

Taking the high road to leave her alone for the time being Fitz crossed the threshold of his home and made his way to the spacious shower on the second floor. It was so peaceful to know his wife wouldn't be coming over hopefully not anytime soon. Privacy was all he wanted, just himself and hopefully Karen.

_'If Mellie even tries to bring her ass over here, I'll change the locks.' _Fitz grinned to himself in victorious delight.

Suddenly his phone vibrated alerting him to a text message. It was from Mellie.

'Karen's staying with me for a little while. She should be texting you soon.' He quickly frowned at the sight of her words.

'Fine, tell her to contact me asap.' Fitz replied, thumbing the 'send' icon with excessive force.

Swearing under his breath he turned on the showerhead and adjusted the temperature. The sound of the water shooting out and colliding with the tile filled his ears and soon became harmonious white noise. Fitz was completely alone and would be for at least several days due to Karen's absence. A sharp jolt of pain shot through his pectoral and left him feeling weak at the thought of being without his daughter for even a little while. Karen was all he had; she was everything in the world to him but he knew he needed to respect her decision to stay with her mom. Maybe Mellie would actually pay their child some damn attention for longer than a day.

Shaking his head he undressed and stepped in the shower, placing his head under the spray of hot water. He scrubbed himself slowly and as time went by his washing became more deliberate, only to eventually come to a halt after a long while. The water felt so incredibly amazing on his skin, warming his entire being and soon his libido. Then came previous thoughts about a certain woman: her supple brown skin, heart shaped lips, well-rounded hips, and petite frame flooding his senses and demanding her every orifice at once. There wasn't any time to think under the heat of the water, pleasuring himself was now a priority. Anything to wash away thoughts of a woman he knew he couldn't have. A woman who wasn't his and never would be.

It was as if Fitz's body was moving of its own accord, taking it upon itself to surrender to Olivia whether she was physically there or not. She yearned for her...but the closest he got was his eager hand sliding past his grinding pelvis and gripping his already adamantine manhood, pre-cum oozing from the engorged head. There was such a strong sense of urgency to his thrusts as he pumped himself repeatedly, squeezing the head of his rigid length in a tight grip. Fitz pictured how Olivia's body would look if stripped of all its clothing, offering herself to him in that very shower unabashedly and ready for him to do unthinkable deeds to her until they both collapsed from exhaustion in the midst of ecstasy. He leaned against the wall as the strength of his impending release overtook him, culminating with his nocturnal emissions and insatiable sexual appetite. He then imagined her big, beautiful eyes locking onto his from this morning, feeding off of the relentless anticipation in them and the thrill of what might have happened had they touched. It was then that Fitz came undone; ejaculating with such fervor that his moans were belted out in a voice he hardly recognized.

God, it felt _good_. Fitz had erupted all over himself and he watched his cum wash down the drain as the stream of water covered his body once again. He stayed in the shower for a long time after his orgasm, relishing in how powerful it was and the tranquility that the privacy of his home provided. There weren't any words to describe it, everything was everything in the moment. He eventually toed out of the shower and walked into his bedroom. The time was 7:00 pm. He also had two text messages, one from Cyrus and one from Karen. He read the text from Karen first.

'Hey dad, staying with mom for a week or so. I'll come visit though. Love you.'

He absentmindedly cringed as the reality of her staying with Mellie sat in. 'Love you too, Kar. We'll do lunch tomorrow. Call me if you decide to come stay with your old man.'

Fitz sighed scratched the bridge of his nose before opening Cyrus' text.

'Dinner's still on for nine, but a few of my colleagues wondered if you wanted to meet up with them at Alley Bar in the meantime.'

Wrapping a terrycloth robe around his body Fitz began typing as he shifted through his closet to find something to wear. 'Who are they and what time?'

Seconds later Cyrus replied. 'A couple gentlemen of your caliber. One's a 6'4 ginger alumni named Tom Larsen. The other is a professor from the law school: Andrew Nichols. Good men, they know all about your work in California and have been dying to meet you.'

Fitz curled his lips into a faint smile and decided to agree to a night with strangers. It wouldn't so bad and he could stand to meet new people.

'Sounds good Cy. What time?'

'8:30. Work for you, flyboy?' Fitz had told Cyrus in the past that he hated such a silly nickname.

'Sure. Tell them I'll meet them outside Alley Bar at 8:30 on the dot.'

'Will do.'

* * *

><p>Fitz had passed the time by checking emails, skimming through his textbooks, and doing a bit of pre-game at his home before heading out to meet up with Tom and Andrew. Fitz was clad in an untucked white shirt with his signature top button undone, black trousers and Alexander McQueen oxfords. He was ready to have a pleasant night out on the town for several hours and finish the night off with sleep. He took a cab to Alley Bar, arriving ten minutes late. He strode inside, eyeing the bar to try and identify Tom Larsen in the moderate darkness. About three minutes later there he was, sitting at the bar gulping down the rest of his beer.<p>

The two men quickly became acquainted, along with Andrew Nichols who joined them after his trip back from the restroom. A few hours had gone by in an inebriated haze. Fitz was feeling warm and very much enjoying his alcohol-influenced buzz. It made him playful, much more talkative than usual, and feeling as though he'd known these men for years. Tom was quickly becoming his favorite. He discovered they had a lot in common.

Fitz was finishing up his Glenlivet when his phone vibrated in his shirt pocket.

'I'm over by Fleetwood, had to bum a cancer stick from a kid. Come meet me.'

Fitz lazily rolled his lidded eyes and excused himself from Tom and Andrew's company for the time being.

Absentmindedly running a hand through his hair he remembered that most of it was gone, and he walked swiftly over to the stoplight adjacent to Fleetwood. The hot yet fresh air rejuvenated him slightly as he stood at the light, waiting for it to change when he suddenly lost the ability to breathe. Fitz swore he must have been dreaming or worse, hallucinating her presence. No such luck however, there _she_ was standing across the street on the side of the building with a cigarette between her tiny fingers and an even tinier dress. Their eyes captured one another's even from the short distance across the street, blinding him with what she was able to do to him nothing more than a glance. Nothing about it made sense and he couldn't believe it was happening again for the third time now.

_'The universe is cruel in ways that I'll never understand.' _

The light changed to red and once more it felt as though Fitz's body was propelling itself across the street, moving of its own free will separate from his better intentions. Separate from the delusions of simply forgetting the connection that was between himself and Olivia, as if it were so easy to diminish. Before he knew it there he was, up close and personal just a few feet away all over again. Fitz didn't understand what the hell kept pulling them back to each other. Things like this never happened in real life; clandestine connections and magnetic pulls between people were nothing but tropes overused in bad films. The cliches were embarrassingly cheap but...something about this, about _her_...was entirely different. It was beginning to feel like there was no escaping each other, no matter how hard they tried. Perhaps he was over-thinking it.

_'Don't look at her.' _He scolded himself but it wasn't nearly enough to make much of a difference. Like the fool he was he quickly gave her a once over as discreetly as possible and that one look sent him spiraling down into the pit of sexual anticipation all over again. He hadn't pegged her for a smoker but from the cigarette now between her lips, her skyscraper heels, and the dress that left very little to the imagination Fitz pondered ripping the material off her curvaceous body and taking her right in front of Cyrus and the young black gentleman he was with. From the way Olivia looked at him it became clear as day that she wanted him too. That there was something electric between them and it was going to be very hard to force it away. But they had to try and he could tell she was aware of that fact as well.

* * *

><p><em>'His...hair.' <em>She mused between drags. She hadn't noticed it across the street especially under the influence of alcohol, but with him standing a mere three feet away she was hyper-aware of everything about him. The way he smelled, the wisps of chest hair peeking atop his dress shirt, the way his ethereal eyes bore into her as through he could read her thoughts, his all-consuming presence and now his new haircut. To say it looked good wouldn't do the slightly ounce of justice. For just a second she wondered how Fitz's chiseled jaws feel pressed against her inner thighs. Olivia turned away, revealing her bare back to him as she bit her lip hard, to subdue the throbbing between her legs. Just as she threw her cigarette bud to the ground and took another step to go back inside Fleetwood, Harrison called out to her. She flinched and abruptly composed herself as best she could given her intoxicated state. She took a deep breath and turned to face the trio cautiously, feigning her best smile.

"Liv, this is Fitz. Fitz, this is my cousin Olivia." Harrison said, smiling as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Great, she'd have to 'meet' him for the third time now. This was too much. Fighting every urge to roll her eyes Olivia murmured, "Hi."

"Hi." His jaw tightened and he licked his lips, making her wetter than before. "Nice to meet you, Olivia." She could tell he was getting tired of constantly reintroducing himself as well. She could see it in his eyes...those eyes did things to her that she wasn't sure had ever been done by anyone else. Fitz grabbed her hand and held it a little longer than he should've. Olivia couldn't continue to look directly in his eyes and she glanced at the ground just before she realized her arm was being lifted. She looked up and immediately froze as Fitz placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. She desperately needed space. She needed to put as much space between them as possible and go back inside to her-

"Liv, Harrison?" A voice shouted from the direction of Fleetwood.

The three of them turned to locate the source of the masculine voice and it was then that the energy among them changed. Olivia's face dropped as Edison approached the trio, swallowing her up in his arms and placing his hands just above her ass. She didn't have to wonder what he was doing, it was written all over his face. Olivia turned to face Fitz while remaining in Edison's arms.

_'He looks so jealous.' _She just hoped no one else could tell what was obvious to her, but so what? What exactly was Olivia supposed to do? Jump to Fitz's defense and explained why he bore the glare of death toward Edison? The bottom line his feelings were none of her concern outside of her office and the sooner she understood that the better off she'd be. She just didn't understand how the hell they kept running into each other and why the two of them were unable to stop looking at each other as though there was something _real_ in each other's eyes. Something beyond logic or common sense. Something beyond morality, but Olivia knew better. Maybe she was bored bed with Edison and she was looking to another man to fill the void. Maybe Fitz was unbelievably handsome and it drove her up the wall. Maybe she was acting like a whore who'd rather pursue another woman's husband than be with her own boyfriend. No matter what the reason Olivia knew she was out of order and she no business entertaining the possibility of a pseudo connection with Fitzgerald. She needed to wake up, drunk or not.

"Edison why don't we go inside?" Olivia inquired, feigning a smile once again. Anything to help dissipate the awkward tension.

"Count me in." Harrison began. "Yo it was nice to meet you Fitz, and Cyrus. Be easy." Harrison walked past them all and turned the corner to head back inside, while Cyrus eyed the bizarre threeway in front of him and stepped back to light another cigarette he'd gotten from Harrison.

Fitz smirked and shook his head. "Cyrus, we should get going." Olivia kept her eyes firmly on the ground. She refused to look at him and had an inkling he was doing the same. Edison was the perfect distraction she needed.

"Liv, let's head in. Your _friends_ are waiting for us, and the food just arrived." Before she could respond Edison grabbed her face and planted a possessive kiss on her unsuspecting lips. Once she knew what was happening she kissed him back, if for no other reason than to keep him from starting a passive aggressive argument later. She definitely did not need Edison thinking there was anything going on with her and the handsome stranger.

By the time the kiss was over and when they broke apart Olivia noticed that Fitz and Cyrus had already crossed the street. She would never admit that watching him recede farther into the distance did something to her she couldn't pinpoint; it filled her with a peculiar sense of loss or emptiness. She quickly scoffed and grabbed Edison's hand, guiding them both back into Fleetwood. So there it was, Fitzgerald now knew Olivia was permanently off limits. There would be no more glances, longing stares, clitoral throbs or back of the hand kisses. There was a certain finality to watching him walk away with Cyrus that instilled her with a much harder resolve than before. Especially now that Edison knew what he looked like Olivia couldn't afford to make a single mistake. This was real life and the fantasy was over.

Fitz and Olivia belonged to other people and that was the way it was going to stay.

_'New things get old.' _Lust was nothing more than that. Fitzgerald was a shiny new toy that looked to be of high quality yet somewhere deep inside Olivia knew what he was: a philandering pig of a husband with a wife begging for scraps to try and save their broken marriage. She refused to take the bait any longer. She wasn't going to let herself be played by a man who had so obviously seduced many women before, and Olivia wasn't going to let herself be a cheap thrill for him or any man. She wasn't some whore he could get off the corner.

As for the 'loss' she felt when he walked away? It meant nothing. She didn't even know him.

The next few hours went by in a blur. Everyone stuffed their faces with greasy coney food and engaged in drunken shenanigans until about 3:00 am. In the midst of their fun Harrison and Quinn wound up staying the night at Abby's loft and Edison stayed the night at Liv's. The moment they stepped foot in her loft he was all over her, tugging off her dress and slipping her out of her Manolos. She wasn't in the mood for sex and made that very clear to Edison who slept on the couch in frustration and blue balls, while Olivia was sprawled out in her bed, holding her pillow tight to her breasts and sleeping peacefully.

The week was flew by in a blur of marital clients, several meals with her overbearing father, Edison's 41st birthday, and carving out some time to start running again. Before she knew it was Sunday evening and Harrison and Quinn were on their flight back to New York. Everything was back to normal, life was good. Another week had passed and Olivia found herself sitting on her couch having a glass of Shiraz with Edison as they watched romantic comedies on Netflix. Tomorrow morning would mark the first official session with Mr. and Mrs. Grant. Business as usual.

"Do you want to stay tonight, Edison?" Olivia asked him flirtatiously, nipping at his lower lip. She could do this, she could get used to this life. Things were fine, everything was fine and that was good enough. It was safe. It was normal and it kept her sane.

"Damn right I wanna stay over." Edison flipped her over on her bed and soon after they were post coitus, laying naked under the covers and sleeping peacefully. That was all she needed. Stability, safety, good enough. Olivia could survive with those essentials to life and that was fine.

Her alarm was sat for 7:00 am tomorrow morning, she'd be up and ready for their session.

Business as usual.


End file.
